


Anchor in the Storm

by Scribbles97



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: A family affair, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 39,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbles97/pseuds/Scribbles97
Summary: Family is the anchor that holds us through life's storms.Sequel to A Beautiful SongLife is never going to be quite the same for the Tracy's. Gordon is recovering from his accident, and Jenny is pregnant but will it all be plain sailing or will the current pull the family under?





	1. Chapter 1

The leaves were beginning to fall, the greens already gone, faded to oranges and golds. She watched the piles tumble through the air as her hair blew across her face. It was a small relief that the sun was shining, giving at least some brightness to the day. 

She smiled to the receptionist that she had seen every day since her first visit but had never spoken to. The elevator arrived as she stepped up to it, saving her from dirtying her fresh gloves -- it wouldn’t do for her to become sick after all. 

 

The doors closed, leaving her alone in the small space, quiet except for the humm of the mechanics. It gave her a short chance to think. Her time alone to just breathe and let her emotions get the better of her never seemed enough. The ride always went quicker than she expected though and before she knew it she was stepping out and striding down the hallway. Along the pathway she had long since memorized.

 

It was the same nurses as usual milling around, each of them she had come to know by name. They were a pleasant bunch, all paying an interest in the recovery of the Tracy boy. Nothing seemed too much trouble for them all as they went about their duties.

“Good morning, Lady Penelope,” The nurse at the desk greeted her, “I think Virgil’s already in there.”

She paused in her stride, 

“Oh?”

The nurse, Kim, nodded as she set down a holotablet, 

“Yeah, I think they had a rescue in Northern Europe late last night,”

Penelope smiled with a nod,

“Thank you for the warning.”

 

She peeled her gloved off as she stepped into the room, smiling softly at the pair of men asleep. One pale and still on the bed, the other slouched to the side in the armchair. The room was dim, blinds down and lights lowered. The monitors were silent in their readouts, long since forgotten about now that the man in the bed was stable. 

His brain had healed, the bleed resolving itself with rest and monitoring. He may not have admitted it, but the healing of burns and bones seemed to be going slower than wanted. Just over two months since the accident and everyone had hoped things would be well on their way back to normal. Setback after setback though had slowed his healing, his immune system taking focus on areas other than where it was needed. 

Sighing she rested her hand over his, shaking her head to herself as she thought of how unfair it all seemed. 

 

Virgil must have sensed her as he stirred, shifting more upright in the seat, 

“Penny!” His eyes widened, looking to his watch, “Shi-- I should have been back hours ago,”

Shaking her head, she perched on the edge of the bed, 

“I wouldn’t worry, John would have called you should it have been an issue.”

Virgil sighed, scrubbing at his face with his hands, 

“They were going to send me over anyway, we agreed he could do with the company before the surgery.”

She nodded in agreement, 

“Yes, I quite agree,” She looked to Gordon again, “To think such a small fragment could cause such a big issue.”

Virgil nodded, thinking back to the shock when the doctors had informed them about the fragment of a foreign body that had lodged in his brother’s spine. 

“If it hadn’t been for that, he’d have been home weeks ago.”

Penny folded her hands in her lap,

“It has all taken its toll on him,” She looked to the middle brother, “On you all.”

He smiled to her, 

“We’re grateful for all your help,” He sighed, “We can’t tell you enough.”

She waved him off with a shake of her head, 

“Think nothing of it… you should go and get a shower and some proper rest, I’ll call Parker back to take you to the mansion.”

He opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it with a small smile, 

“Thank you. I’ll be back later, if he wakes up.”

“I shall make sure he knows.”

Virgil paused as he stood, smiling tiredly looking over the bed,

“Anything for a lie in that one,”

Penny pretended not to notice how he ran his thumb across the back of his little brother's hand as he murmured before he left,

“No mischief whilst I’m gone.”

 

Alone with her thoughts once more, Penny shifted to the armchair. She wished the circumstances were different, that she had had the opportunity to be with him more than she had been. It had been a few weeks since she had seen him, business and meetings dragging her away from the goings on. 

He looked better, but he was still far from the man she knew. The infection he had picked up had taken its toll on his body, weight and muscle loss the most noticeable of the changes.

_ Hospital food probably doesn’t help _ , She thought to herself as she watched him.

The others had assured her that he was getting better though, that he was finally on the mend. 

 

She looked up at the sigh from the bed, shifting forward as he groaned. His head tilted towards her, sighing again as he swallowed, 

“What’s a guy gotta do for a drink around here?”

Penny laughed,

“Good to see you never lose your charm Gordon.”

His eyes snapped wide open, and he automatically went to shift up. Her hand on his shoulder stopped him, easing him back into the mattress. 

“Watch your back.”

“Gee Pen,” He smiled, “Long time no see.”

She moved to sit on the edge of the bed, looking down to him, 

“I’m glad to see you’re feeling better.”

 

He grinned up to her, eyes shining with that look of mischief that only he could show, 

“Did anyone mention my request?”

Raising an eyebrow she shook her head, 

“What request might that be?”

“Oh well, they’re gonna discharge me after the op tomorrow ‘nd I’ve gotta go somewhere,”

She smiled, resting her hand over his with a shake of her head, 

“You know you’re always welcome at the manor, you need only ask.”

His grin didn’t falter, 

“Asking would be improper m’lady.”

The laugh that escaped couldn’t have been stopped, and it seemed to brighten his face even more. He grinned, the sound sending his heart stuttering as he watched her. When she looked to him she shook her head, 

“I somehow think you would never get anywhere by being proper, Gordon.”

 

His attempt to shrug was marred by the healing shoulder, making him wince as he tilted his head back with a hiss. He didn’t look back, the grin suddenly vanished from his face. 

“How are you really?” She murmured, reaching to brush her thumb along the scab at his hairline.

She knew he had been putting on a front, the mask vanishing for a moment before he looked back to her, 

“Just tired.”

She knew better than to take his comment as literal, 

“Of what?”

He swallowed, shaking his head slightly, 

“Just… tired Pen.”

 

Her eyes held his, watching as his jumped from place to place on her face, 

“Is that all?”

He shook his head, mouth opening before snapping shut again. Taking a breath he closed his eyes, 

“I… it’s crazy.”

She stroked his cheek, giving him time. He swallowed, tilting his head towards her with his eyes closed. Bending her head down to his, she gently kissed his forehead. Her lips brushed his skin as she whispered,

“Nothing’s crazy.”

 

His eyes opened, at that closeness he could see how her mascara clumped at the base of her eyelashes. Her eyes were soft as she watched him, he could see the concern. He wasn’t sure he’d ever seen her show him concern of that depth. Her attitude had always been cool and sharp as his joking. 

His hand found hers down the bed, and he had to swallow again as his words caught in his throat. Tears seemed to spring from nowhere and he could only shake his head as he sniffed. 

 

“Oh Gordon,” She sighed, brushing a tear from his cheek, “What is it?”

He shook with a sob, shaking his head as he sucked in a breath. Tears were coming thick and fast now, and she knew he was past talking. Leaning down to kiss his hair again, she rested her forehead to his, 

“It’s okay Gordon, you’re here, and I’m  _ here _ . You’re okay.” 

He sniffed, still shaking as he cried. She wished she could do more, say something to make him alright.

 

Part of her knew the crying was good though. His mask had finally shattered, no longer able to hide all that was going on in his head. And he had let go in front of her, he trusted her enough to let her see him at his weakest. 

_ Or was it simply that you were here when he broke? _ She asked herself.

“You’re fine,” She shifted to curl around him, resting her head against his neck as her hand lightly caressed his chest. He turned into her, shifting to rest his head against hers, his hand squeezing hers gently. 

His breath fanned over her as she watched his face relax. It was a small relief knowing he was calm enough to rest for a while longer as her hand ran gently through his hair.

“Gordon?” She whispered, unsure if he was still awake.

A soft hum was the only reply she got, but it was enough for her to continue, 

“I...” She hesitated for a second, wondering if she should wait until she knew he was listening, “...I love you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Virgil raised an eyebrow as he paused at the door of the room,

“Well, that’s new,” He murmured to himself, glancing down at the movement beside him. Kim, the nurse, smiled as she peeked through the window, 

“I’ve been wondering when that would happen.”

He laughed softly, nodding in agreement, 

“You wouldn’t be the only one,”

She went to push forward into the room, hesitating and look back to him, 

“Unless you wanted to…”

“Nope,” He pursed his lips to fight a grin, “You’re welcome to.”

He turned, heading back down to the reception to wait for the group that would be joining them, smiling to himself as he went.

 

Penny sighed as she shifted on the bed. Her eyes going to the movement next to the bed. With a gasp she moved quickly to sit up. The nurse turned with a smile,

“Don’t worry,” She murmured, returning the holotab to its holder, “These kinds of injuries often bring out our true feelings.”

She looked down to him, still asleep looking oh so peaceful in rest. A smile crept onto her lips as she brushed his hair back, 

“I don’t think I could have hidden it any more.”

Kim smiled, looking between them, 

“You suit each other.”

Penny looked back to him with her own smile, nodding slightly in agreement. 

 

She slipped off of the bed, glancing to her watch as gasping quietly,

“When did it get so late?”

Movement at the door caught her eye, and she was quick to smooth down her blouse as the trio stepped into the room. Virgil’s smirk concerned her until he spoke, 

“I picked up these two stragglers on my way up.”

Kayo was grinning knowingly as she leant against the wall by the door, but Jen seemed entirely innocent as she took Penny’s arm, 

“Come on, time for our spa date!” 

Penny laughed, patting her arm, 

“I hadn’t forgotten!” 

_ At least not entirely _ , she added silently looking to Virgil,

“Are you sure we can’t persuade you to join us?”

He scoffed and shook his head, taking up his seat in the armchair again, 

“And be forced to listen to things I don’t even want to consider about my brothers?... I’ll pass, thanks.”

 

The girls all grinned as they turned away, Penny doing her best to not hesitate at the door as she followed them to the elevator. It wasn’t until they were back in the enclosed space that she really looked at the pair. 

“God Jen, how much bigger are you going to get?”

The older woman blushed slightly,

“Five months tomorrow,” She sighed, “Just my luck to end up with twins!”

Kayo laughed, 

“I still wish I could have seen Scott’s face when he found out.”

Jen shook her head as she looked at herself in the mirror of the elevator, “He’s just excited because he can claim to have done something his parents never did.”

Penny smiled, 

“You’re going to be a great Mom.”

 

Biting her lip, Jen leant back against the wall, 

“I’m terrified.”

“You’ll be fine,” Kayo tutted, “You’ve already shown that you can handle it,”

“When?” Jen raised an eyebrow, “I have  _ never _ had anything to do with kids!”

Penny shook her head with a smile, 

“But Jen, you’re already so protective of them!”

She looked to her belly, smiling slightly as she rubbed the fluttering sensation, 

“Oh come on!” Kayo exclaimed, taking both their arms as the doors dinged open, “Less worrying, more relaxing!”


	3. Chapter 3

Scott glanced over his shoulder at the abandoned mine, sighing as he kicked dust over the now closed entrance. The pair of teenagers had been taken home by the authorities, leaving him to tidy the mess. 

“How’s it going Scott?”

He shook his head at the sound of his brother’s voice, refocusing on the current situation, 

“Just about done and ready to head back,” He hesitated, “Is there any news on…”

“He’s out of surgery, we’re ready to fly out as soon as you’re back.”

Scott shook his head, seeing no reason to wait, 

“I can meet you the--”

“No way,” John scoffed, “You’re over your flying hours as it is.”

“I’ll be fine for--”

“No.” John snapped, “I’m not having another one of you end up in hospital.”

“Scott stop winding your brother up!” Grandma’s voice came from off the screen. John smirked, tilting his head slightly with a shrug. It was the classic  _ I win _ look, fortunately over the years he had had the chance to perfect his  _ I’ll get you back _ look. 

“F.A.B.” He sighed, turning towards his ship. 

 

He assumed that John would probably still be listening in as he opened the new channel. Their middle brother groaned, rubbing his eyes as he answered the comm, 

“It’s three in the morning here.”

Scott shrugged, 

“I somehow doubt you’ve been asleep,”

Virgil grunted as he looked at his watch, 

“I got a couple of hours before they came out,”

Scott snorted with a roll of his eyes. Out of all of them he had expected Virgil to be the least worried about Gordon’s op. The look on Virgil’s face though had him doubting that thought. 

 

“What did they say?”

He didn’t answer straight away. Scott took a long moment to notice the silence, leveling off his flight before he prompted, 

“Virg?”

“Sorry,” He sighed, rubbing his face as the hologram flickered. Scott assumed that he was sitting up from wherever he had been asleep.

“Erm, they said we’d have to wait for the swelling to settle down just got to wait some more.”

Scott relaxed back in his seat, rubbing his face with a huff, 

“I’m sick of waiting.”

“You’re always sick of waiting,” John cut in, frowning at Scott across the hologram, “Eos, take over control of Thunderbird One please?”

“No!” Scott protested, “I’m fine, let me fly,”

“Scott Carpenter Tracy…”

Grandma’s warning shout had him sighing as he held his hands up in surrender, 

“ _ Fine _ .”

 

He glared at Virgil’s sniggering, 

“What?”

He shrugged, 

“You’re going to be more of a kid than your own kids,”

Scott grinned at the thought, shaking his head at the comment, 

“Someone has to teach them how to have fun.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow, 

“From the giggling coming from Penny’s room before, I think Jen might have that covered,”

John’s face twisted slightly, 

“What exactly do they  _ do _ on a ‘girls night in’?”

Scott laughed, knowing that, of all his brothers, John would be the one least likely to ever understand the purpose of a girls night. 

“That is something that shall forever remain a mystery to us little brother.” 

 

Virgil sighed as he shifted on the bed, shifting his pillows and pulling the duvet up. The air he was exposed to was cold, bringing up prickles on his skin as he tried to cocoon himself back into the warmth of the duvet. 

Scott had been right, he hadn’t slept -- at least not well. Maybe the doctors had assured him there would be little to no news until morning, but it had felt wrong to simply go back to the manor and go to bed. He’d stayed as late as he could, waiting until the nurses had all but shooed him out of the doors. 

There were still plenty hours of darkness left though in the british winter, and he planned on making the most of them whilst he could. 

“Well,” He yawned, “Whilst you two discuss the ins and outs of a girls night, I’m going to get some more sleep.”

 

He shoved the comm onto the cabinet at the side of the bed, throwing himself back into his pillows with a deep sigh ready to sleep.

Except he was suddenly wide awake again. 

 

With a groan of frustration he threw the covers back, lying still for a second as he huffed. He knew sleep wouldn’t come easily, not when he had been reminded of the reason he was in a bed that he only ever slept in once a year. The room was big, all high ceilings and big windows, reminding him of how far from home… from his family, he really was.

Only one thing would solve his problem, he knew as he forced himself up out of bed. 

Hot milk.

 

*

He rubbed his eyes at the brightness of the kitchen light, momentarily blinding him as he adjusted from the dark. 

“Oh, did you really have to turn that on?”

Blinking he looked to the source of the voice, 

“Sorry, I didn’t realise you were up too.”

She sighed as she sipped her drink, 

“I imagine much for the same reason as you,”

Virgil shrugged as he turned to the fridge, 

“Did Scott and John ring you to ask what was going on?”

 

She laughed gently, the sound as bright as the room but as quiet as the rest of the mansion, 

“Don’t they know it’s three in the morning?”

Virgil snorted as he leant on the counter waiting for the milk to heat, 

“Oh yeah, they just choose to disregard that fact.”

He shifted his stance, rubbing his eyes as he yawned, 

“They’re on their way over once Scott get back home,”

“What time did you get back?” Penny asked quietly as he turned to get the mug. He looked tired as he sat down, leaning heavily on the table as he stifled another yawn. She had thought that she had heard him come in hours ago, whilst the night had still been young and the glasses of wine still flowing in her room. 

 

“Just gone twelve,” He murmured, “The nurses actually kicked me out,”

Penny grinned as she looked up to him, 

“Really?”

He nodded, sipping the bubbles that had formed at the rim of his mug, 

“Once he was out, they practically dragged me out the door.”

She laughed, shaking her head as she looked into her drink, 

“That must have been a sight!”

He grinned as he looked up to her. If it hadn’t have been for Jenny and Kayo, he didn’t doubt that Penny would have been sat in the seat next to him at the hospital. He wasn’t sure if he would have preferred that, talking where he knew nobody would hear. Not that it mattered to him. 

“I’d have liked to see them try to drag you away.”

She fell silent at his comment, her hand stilling on her mug as her gaze snapped up to him. Her blue eyes were wide as pools as her mouth dropped slightly.

Regaining herself with a shake of her head she spoke, 

“I have no idea what you mean.”

 

He grinned as he shook his head, 

“You were asleep on his hospital bed this morning… or rather yesterday morning.”

He leant in, dropping his voice as he nudged his mug to knock hers, 

“People don’t normally sleep that close to others unless…”

She swallowed hard before she whispered, 

“...Unless you  _ love _ them?”

Sitting back he grinned, raising an eyebrow as her gaze followed him. Her lips pressed tight as she sighed and reached out to his arm, silently pleading with him. Shaking his head he patted her hand, 

“Pen, you really think we hadn’t already realised?”

 

She sucked in a breath, ready to vent,

“Then why hasn’t he said anything yet?  _ Why _ when I have sat by his bedside day after day, hasn’t he...”

When he tutted and rolled his eyes, she trailed off. Her lower lip trembled as she looked away with glistening in her eyes. 

“Pen,” He sighed, reaching out to her hand, “He’s not with it at the moment--”

“I know,” She snapped, “All these infections he keeps getting, and then this surgery, and…” She stopped herself, closing her eyes as she shook her head, “I’m starting to worry he’ll never get better.”

A warm arm wrapped tight around her shoulder, pulling her off balance on her seat as she leant into his side. She could see why all the brothers went to Virgil with their woes and worries, if not simply just for one of his hugs. Even as she sniffled he rubbed her arm, keeping her tucked close under his side. 

 

“He will get better,” He whispered, “And he does  _ know _ , he just doesn’t want to make a fool of himself--”

She scoffed, 

“That would be a first.”

Virgil smiled with a nod, 

“Count yourself lucky, it’s not just for anyone that he’ll take things seriously.”

She sighed, pulling away from his hold as she wiped under her eyes, 

“He’s an idiot for putting us through all this.”

Virgil shrugged with a smirk, 

“Yeah, but he’s our idiot,” He nudged her again, “Come on, get some more sleep and we can go and see the idiot in the morning.” 

She smiled as she stood, mind still wandering. Still she took his advice, nodding as she set her mug in the sink, 

“Thank you.”

He raised his mug with a slight nod, 

“What I’m here for.”

 

As she left he made a silent mental note to speak to his brother about what would happen if he were to ever break a woman’s heart. 


	4. Chapter 4

Jen smiled as he wrapped his arm around her, looking up to his tired features as he pulled her in close. She squeezed his arm as she looked into the room, 

“How is he?”

Scott glanced back into his brother’s hospital room, shaking his head with a sigh, 

“Gordon’s…  _ Gordon. _ ”

She couldn’t help but laugh as she looked past him, understanding what Scott meant by his despairing comment. Scott would always be a big brother, always worrying over his younger siblings, and Gordon… Gordon would always wave off his big brother’s fussing. 

“It’s good to see him looking brighter,”

Scott turned, following her gaze with a tight smile, 

“I just wish he could come  _ home _ .”

He looked back to her as she laughed softly, brushing his stubble with her hand, 

“Scott Tracy, you wish for far too much!” 

 

Wrapping her up in his arms, he ducked down to kiss her forehead, 

“I shall wish for as much as I like, and right next to Gordon getting better is for  _ you _ to have two beautiful healthy babies.”

She felt her cheeks heat up as his hand moved to her belly. Pressing her head to his chest, she swallowed, 

“Half way through and I’m still not sure I’m used to the idea,”

His hand was big on her back as he rubbed gently, rocking her sightly in his arms. The familiar knot of worry had settled in her stomach as it always did when she began to think about how soon she would be a mother. As she closed her eyes though, a calm wave washed over her. Scott rested his chin on her head, holding her as close as physically possible.

“Grandma already told you,” He murmured softly, “You hold them in your arms for the first time and it changes everything.”

She pursed her lips as she pulled back enough to look up to his grin, 

“That’s easy for you to say, you’re a big brother four times over!”

 

He tucked a strand of her hair back behind her ear, shaking his head as he watched her. The discussion had been going on for as long as he had known she was pregnant. 

“So maybe I’ve had some practise,” He shrugged, “But that doesn’t make you incapable,”

Her shoulders sunk as she huffed, glancing down as she rubbed her stomach, 

“I… my parents…”

“Aren’t you.” He filled in as she trailed off, knowing exactly where the insecurities and worries stemmed from. Their differences in upbringing had been something they had talked about at length, yet he knew for her it wasn’t enough. 

Not that he blamed her. To be unloved by his parents wasn’t something he could even begin to imagine. The closest he could relate to was the depression his own father had fallen into after their mother had died. The darkest of months when they had been ignored in place of work and drink. Even that hadn’t lasted forever, Scott was sure he hadn’t felt his father’s love more wholly than when he had realised how he had been driving his boys away.

Ever since then, wherever his family had been had always been home. 

Jenny though, as soon as she had turned sixteen, the academy had been the closest thing to home she had.

 

He sighed as he held her at arms length, watching her with a small smile, 

“I  _ know _ you, and I  _ know _ how you can’t help but  _ care _ ,” Taking her hands he pulled her back to him, “You care for others because you don’t want people to feel alone like you did,”

She sighed as she leant into him again, 

“I’ve missed you.”

Kissing the top of her head he murmured, 

“Did you not have a good time out yesterday?”

She nodded against his chest, 

“Yeah, it was probably just what I needed really,”

“Can’t you two get a room?”

 

Scott didn’t let go of Jen as he looked to his youngest brother, 

“You wouldn’t understand kid,”

Alan rolled his eyes, twisting his face up at the pair. He didn’t get how they could be so soppy in public, right in the view of the rest of their family. 

“I’m going downstairs to get a drink.”

He ignored the way Scott’s smile dipped for a second, knowing that if he paid it any mind his brother would only fuss over something that was nothing. 

“Okay.”

The smile was back, but years of watching had taught Alan that it wasn’t a natural smile. He could see the tight lines as Scott nodded, sending him on his way. 

 

Jen looked back to Scott, frowning as Alan left, 

“Is he okay?”

“I don’t know,” Scott murmured with a sigh, “I should go and talk to him,”

“Hey Scott!” Gordon called from his room, “Get in here, it’s me you came to see!”

He rolled his eyes as he let go of Jen, glancing to John as he stepped into the room. John caught his arm as he brushed past him, making Scott pause.

“Where’d Alan go?”

Scott glanced back, 

“Downstairs for a drink.”

John gave a small nod, stepping past him and out of the room. Scott frowned as he watched him go, hoping that John would fill him in on whatever it was he knew he was missing. 

 

He looked back to Gordon, shaking his head with a sigh, 

“Rest is what the nurses ordered, not for you to be commanding everyone’s attention across the ward.”

Gordon waved his arm in dismissal, grinning as he did so, 

“Plenty of time to rest when you lot aren’t here,”

Scott looked to their Grandmother for help, silently begging her to back up his statement, 

“I seem to recall it doesn’t work quite like that.”

Grandma shook her head, 

“Let the boy have his fun whilst he can.”

 

“Or is my company not good enough for you?” Gordon asked with a grin. 

Jen laughed as she sat by his feet, 

“Blame me for distracting him,”

Gordon laughed with her reaching his hand towards her, 

“Is he fussing? Because if he is you can tell him to…” He glanced to his grandmother before dropping his voice to a stage whisper, “...eff off.

“It’s a good job you’re only a few hours recovering from surgery.” Grandma tutted with a shake of her head. 

“And only a few days ‘til I can come home.”

Virgil snorted, looking across to Penny as he raised an eyebrow, 

“And what are you looking forward to most about that?”

Gordon groaned as he leant deeper into the pillows, 

“A  _ bath _ .”

Penelope had to laugh, shaking her head as she reached out to his shoulder, 

“Then I shall make sure a bath is ready for you the moment we arrive at the manor.” 

She entirely expected the comment, the look in his eye as he grinned enough of a warning, 

“Question is, will  _ you _ be ready?”

Penelope leant down, her breath tickling his ear as she whispered, 

“I think your doctor, and your brothers might have something to say about that.”

“Too right,” Scott uttered, “Good job Alan isn’t here.”

Gordon looked up, raising his hand slightly with one finger raised, 

“Allie ain’t a kid anymore… where is he anyway?”

 

***

“I want to get a degree.”

John raised an eyebrow as he slid into the booth. He didn’t speak straight away, sitting back and waiting for Alan to look up to him before he spoke, 

“In any subject in particular?”

Alan shrugged, looking down to his drink as he bit the inside of his cheek, 

“I think computing… but I kinda like the idea of math too,”

John nodded, 

“Thought about where?”

“I don’t know,” Alan sighed, “Where would you go?”

John laughed shaking his head at his younger brother, 

“That’s not down to me! You’ve gotta make that decision yourself.”

 

He knew that it hadn’t been the answer his brother had wanted to hear, that he had hoped John would give him a precise answer of where he should go and what he should study. The way Alan’s face fell as he swirled the spoon in his drink suggested that he didn’t know where to start. 

 

“I don’t really want to leave home.”

John couldn’t say he blamed him. Gordon had scared them all with the reminder of just how dangerous their jobs were. Even he had given in to being home as much as possible given the circumstances. 

He knew that wasn’t just the case though for Alan, all his youngest brother had ever wanted was to be part of IR. He had gone through his schooling simply out of necessity before he could join the organisation. 

“Well, if you studied in Oz you’d only be ten minutes away if we needed you.”

 

Alan snorted, looking up with a smirk, 

“And here was me thinking you’d say I could study from home,”

John sat forward, rolling his eyes, 

“If you wanted to do that you could have just said… I thought you wanted the  _ whole _ college experience?”

His shoulders sunk again, clearly something else conflicting him. 

“I dunno.”

 

John sat back, pulling a napkin over to his side of the table and folding it, 

“Gordon wouldn’t want you to stop at home for him… none of us would,”

Alan seemed transfixed by the way his hands were folding the paper, 

“Scott…”

John snorted, not looking up as he smoothed down a crease, 

“Screw Scott, we’re all adults now and he’s not going to stop you doing what  _ you _ want to do. Sure, he might fuss a bit, but at the end of the day he wants you to be happy.” 

He glanced up as Alan sighed, looking out to the rest of the cafe having pushed his drink away. It was easy enough for John to guess that Scott hadn’t been the worry. It was harder for him to work out what the actual issue was. 

 

“Everyone  _ knows _ us,” Alan eventually sighed, looking back to his older brother. He caught the momentary confusion on John’s face before he continued to explain, 

“When you went to college, even to NASA, did you not get people… y’know…”

The look on John’s face was still blank, one eyebrow arched no doubt halfway to forming a question. Alan flopped back in his seat, rolling his eyes at John’s look, 

“Y’know… asking questions, making comments about how we’re ‘only there because of our money’ blah, blah, blah.”

 

John sighed, leaning right across the table with a slight shake of his head, 

“Then do what I did, and prove them wrong.”

Alan’s shoulders were still rounded as her frowned, 

“What if I can’t?”

John pulled back, shifting to stand with a smile, 

“We all know you  _ can _ .”

 

Alan watched him walk away, still frowning to himself but knowing that he was one step closer to making his decision.


	5. Chapter 5

 

Penelope smiled as she stepped into the hospital room, raising an eyebrow at the two brothers, 

“I thought you’d have left by now,”

Virgil chuckled as he turned to her, 

“Don’t worry, you can have him to yourself, I was just leaving.”

Gordon was half propped up in the bed, grinning as he waved to his brother, 

“Thanks for the company this weekend,”

Penelope looked to Virgil as he paused at the door, 

“Not long and you’ll be home Gordo.”

 

As the door shut, Gordon sighed, 

“He still feels guilty,”

She glanced between him and the door, 

“I thought you’d talked about it?”

His face twisted, not in pain, she knew. Over the weeks she had come to recognise his displays of hurt in comparison to other emotions.

“I tried to, but he doesn’t want to… and it’s not like I can chase after him right now.”

 

Perching on the bed, she rested her hand over his, 

“Give him time, I’m sure he’ll open up to you when he’s ready.”

His face was still twisted as he looked down, 

“He won’t. Not to me anyway.”

She tilted her head, squeezing his hand gently,

“How do you mean?”

He hesitated for a moment, glancing from her to the door and back again before sighing. It was a tick she’d come to recognise as his display of being unsure, when there was something he wanted to tell but knew he perhaps shouldn’t.

 

He shrugged slightly, whatever internal discussion apparently having made the decision for him,

“He’s pretty open about it, but he has this counsellor that he sees when things aren’t great,” He looked to his hands, pulling at a thread on the blanket, “Scott told me he’s been seeing her again, and none of them will say it but it’s my fault.”

 

She tutted, reaching to cover his hands again, 

“Gordon, you don’t--”

“He can talk to this random woman about it, but not to  _ me _ ! It’s my fault, he  _ should _ have it out with me.”

 

“Sometimes an outside perspective can help these matters.” She insisted, drawing his attention to her by taking his hand to her lap.

“You’re still healing, wait until you’re better and then talk with him,”

 

His shoulders fell as he gave her a sideways look, his smile small but defeated. 

 

“Thanks, Pen.”

 

She leant across to kiss his cheek, glad he could let go of the issue for the time being. 

 

When she pulled back again, he was watching her, mouth open with a question clearly on his lips.

“I never got to thank you for the other night,” He murmured, “I…”

She took his hand again, squeezing it gently, 

“Don’t feel you have to explain yourself.”

He shook his head at her, glancing away as he sucked in a long breath, 

“I  _ do _ .”

She tilted her head in question, stroking her thumb across the back of his hand in the hope that it would calm him some. He looked back to her after a long minute, eyes glossed over. Something caught in her throat and she had to swallow against the ache that formed at the look of hurt on his face. 

“You’re a  _ Lady _ .” He finally murmured, scoffing slightly as he looked down, “Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward… what  _ isn’t _ formal about you?”

She went to speak, to answer his question that clearly didn’t need answering, his sniff cut off the words as they formed on her lips. 

 

“I always told myself it was nothing, that it was just a stupid crush like all the other ones I had in high school,” He looked up to her, eyes wide, “but it  _ isn’t _ . You’re different Pen, and I can’t let go of this feeling I get when I’m around you, and I can’t let go of  _ you _ .” 

“And I don’t  _ want _ to anymore!” He exclaimed, chest trembling as he swallowed, “Because I’m too exhausted any more to just  _ pretend _ that everything’s okay, when it’s not. I’m not going to pretend I’m alright just being friends because it’s  _ killing _ me,”

He sniffed again as he shook his head, 

“And on top of all that,” His hand twisted in hers to squeeze it tightly, “I almost never got to tell you, I’m in  _ love _ with you Penny.”

 

She sighed, slipping off of the bed to get closer to him, to wrap her arms around his shoulders and head and just hold him close,

“Were you not listening the other night?”

He sniffed, tilting his head towards her, 

“When?”

“When I told you, I love you.”

He scoffed quietly, dropping his voice with a sigh, 

“I thought I dreamt that,” He looked up to her, “With you, I never quite know when I’m dreaming.”

She smiled, 

“I promise, right now, you’re not dreaming.”

 

The gloss from his eyes was gone when he looked to her again, smiling softly as she leant down to meet her lips with his. 


	6. Chapter 6

“Oh my gosh,” Jen breathed as she stepped out into the air, “It’s so hot!”

Scott let out a long sigh as he joined her, flicking his aviators down to cover his eyes, the usual gentle breeze that cooled the island was absent, leaving only the damp heat to spread through the air.

“Everyone forgets that our summer is everyone elses winter,” He took her hand, “Even this heat is ridiculous though. Come on, I imagine the air con will be on inside.”

 

The shade of the hangar made little difference to the temperature, it wasn’t until they were in the lift up to the main levels that Jen could breathe a sigh of contentment, 

“That’s better.”

Scott leant over to kiss her lightly, smiling at the movement of her belly beneath his hand, 

“Hush now little ones, give your mother some peace,”

Her smile seemed exhausted as she leant her head against him,

“I think,” She started around a yawn, “I’m going to get some lunch and then head upstairs for a rest.”

Rubbing her belly gently Scott sighed softly, wishing he could do something else, something more for her. She looked up to him, smiling softly, 

“Stop it,”

He pulled back slightly,

“What?”

“I know you, you’re trying to think of what else you could do for me.”

 

He kissed her hair, knowing he’d been caught red-handed. Both knew it was simply his nature to fuss and worry, it always would be.

“I don’t like to think of you being uncomfortable,”

She looked up to him, smiling as she smoothed down his shirt, 

“I know, but I promise you I’ve had worse.”

He still wanted to protest, to simply do  _ something _ to help.

 

As the doors of the elevator opened, Scott brushed her hair back, 

“Why don’t you go upstairs, and I’ll bring you something to eat up there.” 

She shook her head, leading him out towards the lounge, 

“I’ll be fine up here.”

Before he could argue she had gone, heading to the den and easing herself down to the sofa, already chatting away with Kayo.

 

Kayo grimaced as she watched Scott pass them, raising an eyebrow at Jen as he went, 

“You can tell him to stop fussing.”

She could see that she was watching him as he vanished from view, shaking her head slightly before she responded, 

“He means well by it, if he got too much I’d say something.”

She smiled to herself, looking back to Kayo with a shrug,

“He’s just excited.”

 

She watched as Jen sunk back on the sofa, sighing softly again as she rubbed her swollen belly. There was no denying that she was pleased for Jen and Scott, but she couldn’t help but disagree with the timing. Gordon was still far from better, just when they could have done with an extra pair of hands, they were suddenly two members down. 

As if reading her thoughts Jen shifted up slightly, 

“It is the worst timing, all this happening.”

 

Guilt suddenly flooded her as she shook her head, 

“What makes you say that?”

Jen fixed her with an ‘are you kidding?’ look,

“You’re short handed after Gordon’s accident, I could have at least come out of the Air Force to cover his job whilst he gets better. Instead I’m here being an ugly lump,”

“You’re not an ugly lump,” Kayo tutted. 

She realised that Jen felt bad enough for being unable to help and the guilt only gnawed more. It hadn’t been intentional for the pregnancy to occur when it did, in her head she truly knew that. 

 

“It can’t be helped what happened with Gordon, it was a freak accident and just happened to coincide with…” She gestured to Jen.

Jen shrugged, murmuring quietly, 

“I could have had an abor--”

“No!” Kayo snapped with a gasp sitting straighter, “Jen! No way! You told me you went through this with Scott, you agreed that you didn’t want to go down that route--”

“The timing though,” Jen argued, “I could have waited.”

Kayo scoffed,

“Is that pre-maternal Jen talking or Jen that’s already fallen in love with the thought of being a Mom?”

Jen bit her lip, sighing, 

“I just feel like I should be doing something to  _ help _ .”

 

And whilst Kayo knew that they both felt it was the worst possible timing, realistically she knew it was also possibly the best.

“You are, you’re giving them all something else to focus on,”

She nodded towards the steps Scott had vanished down, 

“Like you said, they’re  _ all _ excited to have some little kids around, not just Scott.”

 

Jen raised an eyebrow, smirking as she tilted her head, 

“Speaking of other things… How’s Grant? Have you spoken to him?”

Kayo sighed with a roll of her eyes, 

“Don’t  _ you _ start, again, Gordon wouldn’t shut up asking me about him the other day!”

Jen had to laugh,

“I don’t think you’ll have any competition from him, if Penny was anything to go by,”

Kayo smirked, remembering Penny’s sudden quietness whenever the topic of  _ guys _ had come up on their spa day. 

 

She hadn’t intended to tell the rest of her family, at least not so soon. Too many secrets had eventually caught up with her though, and her hand had been forced. 

Whilst she still had no proof, she was sure it was no coincidence that Grant had been one of the escort pilots the day they had moved Gordon to London.

“It’s not Gordon I’m worried about,” She admitted quietly. 

Jen must have caught her glance towards the stairs again, tutting with a roll of her eyes as she told her, 

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep him on a tight leash.”

She closed her eyes as she waved an arm at Kayo, brushing off her concerns with a slight smile, 

“Bring him to Penny’s New Years do.”

 

Kayo wanted to say no, to protest and insist that it was entirely the wrong time to introduce her family to her new… partner? Boyfriend?

As with Jen, though, she knew that it would be something of a distraction that the brothers needed. Gordon’s comments and jibing had been his way of taking the distraction and running with it for as long as he had been able to. If it helped her family, even if it were at her own expense, she couldn’t deny that she would be willing to try. 

_ Maybe this was the push I needed to introduce them. _ She thought to herself, wondering just when she had otherwise planned to do so. 

Her voice was soft, still slightly reluctant to admit that Jen was right, 

“I’ll see if he has any plans.”

 

Her gaze snapped up at the sound of Scott returning, his eyebrows raised as he looked to Kayo,

“Who? Are we finally getting to meet the elusive Grant?”

She shrugged, hoping if she stayed cool he would drop the questioning. Whilst he had perfected the art of knowing when his brothers needed pressing, for some reason he had never managed to master what subjects not to push with her. 

“Maybe,” She told him, folding her arms as she sat back, “I’ll let you know nearer the time.”

Scott shook his head as he set the tray down on the table, a mix of salad and sandwiches with two tall glasses of water, condensation already pooling at their bases. As a family they had always joked that whilst Scott was one of the decent cooks in the family, he had picked up his meal presentation skills from the cafeteria in the air base. Looking at what he had just set down, Kayo couldn’t deny that he had clearly put in some extra effort. 

 

“You were saying something about having Christmas at Penny’s weren’t you Jen?” 

It was only when he looked over to her that his face fell, his mouth forming a silent ‘o’. Kayo smiled, pressing a finger to her lips as he looked to her, 

“Probably just the jet lag.”

He nodded, still frowning as he sat next to her, looking to the tray of food, 

“I’m not sure when she last ate something proper. She picked on the flight here but she only had toast for breakfast and…”

“Scott,” Kayo stopped him with a gentle hand on his shoulder, “She’ll eat when she’s hungry.”

 

He was still watching Jen, seemingly only half paying attention to Kayo being in the room. She had to note the look on his face, everything about his sharp features softened. His eyes seemed softer, concerned in a way that was entirely different to the worry she often saw towards his brothers. 

His voice was equally soft as he asked, 

“Where are the others?”

“Got called straight out to a trapped climber, John’s co-ordinating from Two, said it made more sense to go in case they needed the hands. Grandma’s upstairs with Brains and MAX, fixing up you-know-what.”

His smile was brief,

“Remind me to thank her again for that idea.”

 

“Oh nonsense,” Their Grandmother scolded quietly as she passed their father’s desk, “You’d have come to realise yourself eventually that you need your own space as a family,”

Her appearance finally drew Scott’s attention away from Jen, making him look up with a smile, 

“I think she’ll love it.”

Grandma nodded in agreement, nodding towards the stairs to the kitchen,

“I don’t think she’ll appreciate you hovering though. How about we make some dinner for once your brothers get back?”

Scott shared a look with Kayo as he stood, 

“I’ll cook Grandma, you ought to relax.”

He pretended not to hear her laugh quietly as he went again towards the kitchen. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

He winced as he swung himself over from the bed to the seat, balancing himself on one crutch to ease down into the chair. His chest ached with the effort of each breath as he tilted his head back with his eyes screwed shut. It had been too long since he was up and about. The doctors had tried to insist to wait longer, to hold off for another few days. 

_ What difference will a few days make? _ He had asked himself. He’d spent enough time resting after his last accident, it felt like torture to be back at the same stage again, forced to lie and do nothing. 

 

The angel on his shoulder was nagging him as soon as he thought of what the doctors had said but he had been able to push the pesky little voice in his head to one to one side. 

He wasn’t sure he couldn’t say the same for the one that walked through the door,

“You’re pushing yourself.”

He grinned up at her, 

“Hey to you too Pen.”

“Don’t hey me,” She tutted, going to sit on the bed he had just vacated, 

“You’ll hurt yourself again.”

He swallowed, taking a slow breath to steady the ache, 

“I’m fine, the Doctors said I could start using the crutches,”

Her look was disapproving, 

“They said that you could start exercising in moderation.”

 

He had to look away from her, hands clenching on the arms of the chair. That look went right through him, hard like ice but a plea at the same time for him to not cause more damage. 

“I need to be doing  _ something _ ,” He sighed, “Pen, I can’t just sit there any more, I mean,  _ look _ at how much muscle…”

“You can rebuild muscle.”

All along she’d been watching, he didn’t need to tell her to look. If he’d have thought about it he would have known she’d have a come back ready to be made. 

 

Her voice was like a purr as she moved from the bed to crouch in front of him,

“Nerves are harder to fix though,”

He had to sigh as he looked down to her, 

“I just need to move, I can’t sit in that bed any more with nothing to focus on,”

She shifted to sit on the floor, her head resting on his knee. Her hair tickled his skin, almost asking for him to touch the soft gold strands.

“I thought you were finishing your PhD project?”

He waited to see if she would pull away, or at least tell him to not stroke her hair. She stayed quiet though, her question hanging in the air as his fingers combed through gently. 

“I sent it for proof reading,” He told her quietly, “This old college friend--”

The way she looked up with a sparkle in her eye cut him off. She grinned for a moment before asking,

“Anyone I need to be jealous of?”

He laughed softly, shaking his head as he rested his hand over her hair, 

“You need never be jealous, darling.”

“Only of your love for the ocean,” She murmured back, “And swimming.”

Gordon sighed, tilting his head back,

“What I wouldn’t give for a swim right now.”

 

Penny looked up to him, smiling slightly at the obvious longing in his voice. She squeezed his hand reassuringly, 

“Once you’re out of here, you’ll be able to do all the swimming you like,”

She knew he’d raise an eyebrow and she could guess his mind was already trying to work out the exact meaning of her words. His body may have been tired but his mind was as sharp as ever.

“Where am I gonna go swimming Pen?”

Her eyes didn’t leave his as her smile widened, 

“Well, did we not agree with your brothers that you’d be recuperating at the manor for the next few months?”

His eyes narrowed at her as he slowly shook his head, 

“You … don’t have a pool?”

She could tell his brain was working overtime, trying to catch up on what he knew he must have missed. 

“You’re going to have a lot of physio to do again,” She shrugged, shifting straighter so she was closer to his eye level,

“I couldn’t be making you go on a two hour round trip every day.”

He frowned, shaking his head again, 

“Pen,  _ where _ have you put a pool?”

 

She laughed softly as she perched on the arm of his seat to run a hand through his hair, 

“Not just a pool, darling,”

His eyes seemed tired as he looked up to her and she had to soften at just how exhausted he seemed, 

“Your Grandmother quite agreed that it would do you good to have somewhere  _ away _ from the Island to recover.”

“So you built a pool? In your backyard?”

Laughing again, she shook her head,

“Don’t be silly, this english weather is far too cold for an outdoor pool, I extended the sun room and built it there. In fact, all that corner of the building I’ve altered.”

 

His eyes were closed, mouth open waiting for the words to form,

“You built a pool… for me?”

Maybe his mind wasn’t as sharp as she had thought. 

“Well, yes it--”

Before she could finish he’d pulled her down. His hand knotting in her hair as he kissed her. 

 

She smiled against his lips, biting on his lower lip before she pulled away. He held her close, not allowing her to move back as he watched her. 

“I love you.”

She couldn’t help another brief kiss, allowing herself just a moment more of pleasure before she pulled away again, 

“Remember we’re in public,” She whispered with a teasing smile, “Once we are home we can play that game some more.”

He seemed less tired as she stood, his grin bright and wide as he watched her, 

“I can’t  _ wait _ .”


	8. Chapter 8

It was because of her training she knew she could take any one of the men that hollered if she so chose to. It was only because her mind was focussed elsewhere that she ignored the cat-calls. 

Had she had been a different woman, she might have hesitated at the corner of the alleyway. The figure that pushed off of the wall in the shadows might have been a bit of competition for her, had she had wanted to fight him. 

 

“Hello, Sugar.”

She smiled as she stepped into the arm he held out, tucking herself into his side as they walked back the way she had come. The cat callers were quiet and she had to smile to herself as she watched them from the corner of her eye. 

“Nice try hiding,” She murmured as they walked, “But try a  _ bit _ harder next time.”

His laugh was low as he shook his head, “I dinae want to give you the wrong impression.”

 

He pulled her to a stop under one of the street lights, bathing them both in a soft artificial light. She raised an eyebrow in question as she looked up to him, “What?”

His hands rested on her waist, just below the hem of her tan leather jacket. Part of her felt vulnerable from the way he was looking at her, eyes never leaving her face as she watched him. If she didn’t know better she might have guessed he was seeing into her soul, taking answers to questions he hadn’t yet asked her. 

 

“You look beautiful tonight.” He smiled, brushing a curl of hair back over her shoulder. 

She was grateful for the relative dark as she felt her cheeks heat, “Thank you.”

 

His own shirt was tight across his shoulders and chest and she couldn’t help but admire how it showed off his muscles. She turned away, continuing to walk as she smiled, “You don’t look too bad yourself.”

She heard his low laugh as he followed her, pulling her back to walk with him again. 

“This way.” He murmured, moving to cross the road not waiting for her to respond as he went. 

 

“How’s Gordon?” He asked after a few meters of silence, partly reminding Kayo of why she had snuck out from the island rather than simply telling everyone where she was going.

“Recovering,” She nodded, “He’s moved to Penny’s now and doing physio,”

 

Grant’s nod was slow, his lips pressed in a thin line as he sighed, “I guess being out of the hospital helps, he seemed pretty down when we came to move him from Barcelona.”

Kayo hummed in quiet agreement, still thinking back to the day Gordon had moved to London. She wondered if she had been the only one to notice the sly glances and gentle smiles between one pair in particular.

Grant’s mention of Barcelona had her mind reeling back, a question from the days where everything had been so shrouded in worry resurfacing.

Twisting to face him so she was walking backwards, she raised an eyebrow, “Who invited you to be escort?”

 

He paused for a moment and she knew she had caught him off of guard. The way his brow dipped and his smile turned to half a smirk gave away just how confused he was. 

“Uhh, Colonel Casey?”

Kayo shook her head as she righted herself, taking his arm as she muttered, “The traitor.”

 

She felt him shrug and knew that he couldn’t help but watch her when he spoke, “I did try to dissuade her.”

Stepping into the open space of the plaza, she smiled knowingly, “Obviously not hard enough.”

 

He grabbed her around her waist, pulling her backwards into him as his fingers brushed lightly over her sides. She squealed with a laugh, only just pretending to fight his hold as she watched the few people in the low lights. Behind her she knew Grant had seen the same thing she had. He might have been new to the game, but she could tell he had a knack for it. 

Leaning down, he pretended to kiss the side of her head murmuring as he did so, “It’s the middle of summer, no rain due any time soon.”

 

Kayo smiled as the man that hadn’t looked up neared them, no doubt aiming to walk straight past them and out of the plaza. A slight tap on the arm Grant was using to hold her was all she needed to do before she went stumbling forward as she broke free from his grip. Still laughing, she fell into the man, catching his arm as she went to turn back to Grant. 

 

With a grin she looked to him, raising an eyebrow, “Isn’t it a bit warm for a rain coat?”

His eyes widened as her smile turned to a cat-like smirk. Before he could turn to run, Grant was on his other side, taking his other arm. 

“Y’know,” He started nonchalantly, “The GDF don’t take kindly to those that  _ steal _ from the World Council.”

 

One smiled to another as the guards surrounded them, taking the crook from between them. Grant scratched the back of his head as he watched them leave, “I kinda wish I’d picked you up further along the block,”

Kayo raised an eyebrow, smiling as she linked her arm in his. For a moment he had looked disappointed, as if he expected her to simply vanish off again once their job was done. As her arm caught his, he looked down to her, eyes widening slightly.

 

“I didn’t fly halfway around the world just for a five minute job.”

He shook his head slowly, confusion shifting to a grin as he held out his arm to a cafe on the edge of the square, “Well, the night is young, how about something to eat?”

 

She nodded slowly, biting her lip as she rocked on the balls of her feet,

“Speaking of nights out…” She started as he guided her across the square, “...Penny has this big New Years eve party every year, I’ve been asked if I’ll be bringing a plus one,”

 

It shouldn’t have been a surprise that he stopped again, turning to her with a slight tilt of his head, “Will your brother’s be there?”

If she could have given a straight answer she would have, but both knew the nature of their job. 

“Global emergencies dependant,” She shrugged, “In all likelihood.”

He frowned and she knew he was thinking of the same points she had when Jen had broached the subject. 

“It’s not really--”

“It is,” She sighed with a nod, “I think you’ll be a welcome distraction for them all,”

 

Shrugging she smiled as she turned towards the cafe, “And, if that isn’t a shortcut into their good books, I don’t know what will be.”

He didn’t argue any more, and she knew he had only done so to keep up appearances. Instead he wrapped an arm around her shoulder with a grin, “New years eve, the Creighton Ward Mansion, I’ll be there.”


	9. Chapter 9

It wasn’t strange to find Scott down in the gym, per say, more unusual. Their eldest brother preferred cardio training outside -- long runs on the beach and such like. It was common knowledge he avoided weight training where he could help it, doing the minimum he could to get by. 

 

So, it was probably fair that John was slightly surprised to find him on the bench press. He stood and watched for a moment, folding his arms as he did noting how Scott’s face twisted as he extended his arms. 

 

“Have you…” A grunt and then, “...come down here to  _ watch _ or  _ exercise _ ?”

 

John shrugged, “I had come to exercise, but then I saw you torturing yourself and thought I’d best just keep an eye on you.”

 

Scott huffed as he placed the bar back into its holder, “I don’t need babysitting,”

 

Glancing to the bar, John shrugged, Virgil had mentioned something about Scott pushing himself more recently and he was starting to see what he meant.

 

“I thought your best was two ten?” 

 

Scott’s glare was hard like ice as he looked across to him but John had been on the receiving end of that look enough times to be unphased. 

 

“That looks an awful lot like two twenty,” He shrugged, “Just saying…”

 

Scott shook his head as he sat up, fixing the wrapping on his hands as he avoided John’s look, “You don’t get stronger if you just do the same old stuff.”

 

Knowing that he wouldn’t get anywhere by simply standing and talking to Scott, John went to the matts and took a seat as he began to stretch. Reaching for his foot he watched as Scott changed the weights on each side of the bar. 

 

“Doing too much too fast can hurt you,” John countered as he watched Scott add more weights. 

 

Big brothers would never take advice from little brothers, it was a fact of science universally acknowledged. John knew it even before Scott sat back on the bench and reached up for the bar. 

 

“I can… do… it…” Scott ground out as he pushed up. 

 

John stood from his stretching, turning to take a pair of kettlebells from the stand, “Doesn’t mean you should.”

 

He turned at the grunt and loud clang as Scott set down the bar. Raising an eyebrow he continued with his own exercises, watching cautiously as Scott stripped the wrap from his hands. He could see the line had been crossed, that Scott had shifted from quiet contemplation to pent up anger. 

 

“Am I not allowed to push myself once in a while?”

 

Squatting as he set down the kettlebells, John shook his head, “Yeah, but  _ carefully _ Scott.”

 

Scott pushing himself was different to Scott  _ pushing _ himself. John had seen it enough times to know the difference between torment and enjoyment. 

 

He snatched his water and towel from the floor, glaring hard as he uttered, “I just need to be  _ stronger _ ,”

 

Just like that, John knew exactly the issue. In the early weeks, it had been Virgil that had been torturing himself. John had been there when he had been insisting that he should have thought ahead, been quicker, acted sooner.

He could tell Scott was having the same thought process as their younger brother.

 

“Stop it,” He scolded, voluntarily going to sit on Scott’s feet as he lay back on the matt to start situps, “You don’t need to be faster stronger or anything else.”

 

Scott glowered as sat up, “If I’d have done  _ more _ for Gordon--”

 

“What else could you have done?” John cut him off, “Scott you weren’t even  _ there _ … Virgil getting upset and struggling I can understand, but you  _ couldn’t _ have physically done anything else to help.”

 

He could see the clench of Scott’s jaw as he got close again, his eyes hard as he lowered himself back again. Self blame wasn’t anything new with Scott, for that John was grateful. 

 

“What’s all this about?” John pressed, “Scott, I thought you knew this was just an accident? That it couldn’t be helped?”

 

Scott paused for breath as he lay back on the matt and sighed, “I  _ do _ .”

 

John shrugged, “Okay, so what’s all this about then?”

 

He saw him swallow, knew from how he covered his face with his arm that Scott was telling himself it was nothing, that whatever he was thinking was juvenile and childish. If he just pushed a little more, the defences would no doubt break. 

 

“Hurting yourself down here isn’t going to help Gordon,” He told him as he sat back against the wall, “Hell, Jen will probably give you shit for it too I imagine.”

 

There was the wince, brief and small, but enough of a giveaway to know he’d hit a nerve. Still not quite enough for a breakthrough though. 

 

“Last I checked, you were meant to be giving her back massages, not the other way around.”

 

He waited, listening at the grinding of Scott’s teeth and trying not to tell him to stop it. As he was about to push more, Scott finally broke.

 

“What if I can’t protect them?”

 

“Who?”

 

“The twins.”

 

“They’re not going to need pro--”

 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Scott cut him off, “They will. From people like the Hood, and the dangers of the world we save people from every day.”

 

John let him sit up, releasing his feet so he could lean his elbows on his knees.

 

“Mom and Dad protected us from as much as they could. They sheltered us the best they could from the cruelty of the world, but then… they’re gone now, and Alan’s still so young… I don’t want to leave them like they left him.”

 

He couldn’t help but Scoff at his brothers words, shaking his head as he nudged Scott’s knee, “That’s not going to happen,”

 

“How do you know?” Scott raised an eyebrow, “We never expected Dad to go like he did.”

 

Of course, he was right. Their father’s disappearance had been an unexpected shock, and none of them had really known how to react. 

Except they had reacted, and they’d made sure they were prepared for the unlikely possibility of the same ever happening again. There was a reason they all now had chips in the back of their shoulders, and that Brains had come up with new ways to track each and every ship that left the island. 

 

“We’ve changed things now,” John countered, “We’ve got measures in place and security systems that are better… they’re stronger so you don’t have to be.”

 

He was quiet for a long moment and John could see how his eyes were unfocused from the matt in front of them. It was a fear John understood, he had blamed himself for a long time and wondered if their father’s disappearance had been a result of him not being good enough. Grandma had made it clear that it wasn’t the case, that whatever had happened was simply an accident that nobody could have helped. 

 

Scott looked like a fish as his mouth opened several times, no doubt in an attempt to word what he was thinking. John waited patiently, knowing it was best to let him figure it out himself if he could. 

 

“They’ll be defenceless John, so small and reliant on  _ me _ . I’ve got to look after them and show them…  _ everything _ .”

 

John wished he would have looked up to see the look he was giving him, “Scott. You practically brought up the rest of us,”

 

This time Scott did look up, quickly shaking his head, “ _ No _ , Mom and Dad brought you up, I just big brothered you all… I have sole responsibility for the twins, however they turn out is down to  _ me _ .”

 

“And Jen, and Grandma, and me, and Virg, and G--”

 

“Alright,” Scott reached out to shove him, “I get what you’re saying.”

 

Leaning on his own knees he looked to his big brother, “Is this because Dad isn’t here?”

 

Scott shrugged, avoiding his gaze again, “I guess, kinda… I never want to  _ not _ be here for them. I guess I want to protect them from the… I don’t even know how to describe it.”

 

John nodded, not needing it to be described, “I know what you mean.”

 

They were silent for a long moment, John tried to think of just how he could describe the hurt and fear and pain. Even if he read all the books in the world, he didn’t think he could find a way to describe it. 

If anything, it had united the family more, pulling them together having pushed them apart with their initial hurt. The knowledge that they had all felt exactly the same thing enough to unite them in their grieving. 

 

“What if I’m not a good Dad?”

 

John couldn’t help but scoff again, knocking Scott’s leg more forcefully than he had before, “ _ Bullshit _ .”

 

Scott was smiling as he shrugged, scratching the back of his head, “I got the brother thing down to a T, never been a Dad before though…”

 

John went to stand, holding a hand out to help him up, “I’m sure it’s just another skill you can add to your CV,”

 

He turned back to the weights, “Now come and spot for me, I’m fresh down from space and Grandma doesn’t trust me down here on my own.”


	10. Chapter 10

She sat on the edge of the pool, watching as he floated under the instruction of the physio, Matthew. This was the part of physio she knew he simultaneously loved and hated, the part that he wanted to do alone but wasn’t allowed to for fear of hurting himself. 

At least he was in the water, he’d admitted to her it was perhaps the most soothing part of his day when he could just float without any pressure on his healing body. 

 

It was with a small splash that he turned onto his stomach and grabbed a float to help him over to the steps where she was sat. Shifting down a step she reached out to help him up, smiling as he leant back in the water.

 

“You’re getting stronger,” Matthew commented as he stepped up to them, “Just remember to not push yourself so much, otherwise we’ll be going back to the start.”

 

Gordon smiled, waving his hand in dismissal,

 

“Sure, don’t do too much, got it.”

 

“Gordon,” She scolded gently, “The last thing we want at this stage is for you to over do it and undo all your healing,”

 

He looked up to her, 

“I  _ know _ ,” He whined, “But I’m just sick of not being able to do  _ anything _ .”

 

Both John and Virgil had warned her on separate occasions on how Gordon’s frustrations would eventually manifest in to something akin to a temper tantrum. It was apparent he was exhausted, he didn’t realise how much he actually was doing. Maybe his healing body was limiting him, but at the same time she could see how his mind was constantly on the go. 

 

Knowing it was a scene probably best not seen by Matthew, she gave him a discreet nod, waiting for him to pass them to the changing room as she watched Gordon where he sat in the water. It gave her time if anything, to craft a response just so to calm him.

 

She kept her touch light as she pressed her lips to the back of his shoulder and trailed her fingers down his arms. Early on in their intimacy, she had learnt it was an involuntary response for him to tilt his head towards her with a sigh. 

 

“Darling,” She whispered, “You’re doing so much more than you realise, and so much more than just a few weeks ago,”

 

Her hand took his under the water, holding gently as she smoothed her thumb over his skin. As always, his grip was strong on hers, not daring to let go. She rested her chin on his shoulder, letting him rest his head against hers. It was hard to ignore the crack in his voice when he spoke,

 

“Why do you love me?”

 

It was a bigger question than he realised, one she had inevitably expected yet still been unable to find an answer to. For the longest time, she hadn’t even realised she had been falling in love with him. It had been slow and gentle, almost as if she had been eased into it so that she couldn’t possibly have made a mistake to scare him off. 

Then he’d been in the accident, and John had called, and it had come crashing down on her all at once. She had wanted to tell him as soon as he had been awake and conscious enough to listen. She’d told herself she wouldn’t make him wait a moment longer than necessary. 

There had never been quite the moment, always one thing or another drawing away their attention -- another infection, a political gathering, the next operation. All before she insisted, put her foot down and made Parker take her to the hospital before he went for his final surgery. 

Yet, she still couldn’t answer why.

 

“You’re you,” Was the first answer that came to her, “unapologetically  _ you _ .”

 

His head fell as he scoffed, shrugging slightly as he did, 

“You could have  _ anyone _ Penny, suave like Scott, smart like John, or butch Like Virgil… why me?... why  _ this _ ?”

 

She didn’t need him to gesture down to the scars, the healing burns and surgical lines to know he was talking about cosmetics. 

Shaking her head, she drew his chin around to face her with her finger, 

 

“ _ You _ are the most self-confident man I know, what’s brought this on?”

 

His eyes still avoided her, watching the ripples of the water as he turned his hand under its surface,

“Something John said,”

 

She raised an eyebrow, 

“For someone you claim to be smart, John says an awful lot of dumb stuff,”

 

He smiled at her comment, but still shook his head, 

“It just got me thinking about you… how flawless you are. Do you know what I think of when I look at your skin?”

 

Tilting her head she smiled softly,

“What?”

 

“Porcelain.” He stated, finally looking up to see her reaction, “Porcelain, your skin is like porcelain, flawless and perfect and beautiful.”

 

Swallowing, he looked down again, 

“And I’m the broken mug that’s been glued back together too many times.” 

 

“Broken mugs have an awful lot of character,” She offered, just to see him smile. 

 

Leaning forward, she kissed his shoulder again, 

“How you look does not matter Gordon,” She whispered, hoping it would make him listen, “I love who you are, broken mug or flawless porcelain.”

 

She knew she didn’t have to say about his scars, come tomorrow, she knew he’d be wearing them as a badge of honour again, another story on his body -- the canvas of his life. 

 

Holding her hand out to him, she smiled, 

“Now, come on, how about we go and find a film to put on?”

 

His smile was tired as he took her hand,

“That’ll be g--”

 

His eyes widened, drawing her attention as his hand clenched tight around hers. He bit his lip as he shook his head, his face twisting at whatever was hurting him. Penny glanced towards the changing room, hoping Matthew would still be there,

 

“Matthew?” She called, “Matthew!”

 

Gordon gripped her hand tighter, takinging her attention back to him as he gritted his teeth, 

“I can’t move my leg,” He muttered, “Pen… my back, it’s just…”

 

She ran her fingers through his hair, shushing him as she forced a smile, 

“It’ll be fine-- Oh Matthew, thank goodness, could you call the doctors please? Tell them it’s rather urgent and his back’s locked up.”

 

It was hard to ignore the worry on the physio’s face as he nodded, 

“See if you can get him to float again, they’ll want to put a spinal board on him,”

 

“ _ He’s _ right here.” Gordon ground out at them.

 

She forced a smile again, hand lowering down his back as she apologised, 

 

“Sorry, darling, we know,” She stepped down the last step into the water, “Do you think you can float?”

 

“I’ll try.” He swallowed as he shifted his arms.

 

Penny took a breath, glancing to Matthew in the hope he would back her up she murmured, 

 

“It’ll be alright.”

 

The silence that followed hurt. 


	11. Chapter 11

The freezing air had been a shock to her system, a stark contrast to the Island’s tropical heat. She couldn’t help but think about what dreadful timing it was, not the fact that it was just three days before christmas, but that the call had come in whilst everyone but herself, Brains, and Grandma had been out on a rescue. 

It had been Grandma that had pointed out how distracted they all would be, leaving Jen worrying over where their focus would lie. 

 

If Scott caught her, she knew he would fuss, but the hospital had become too cramped and stuffy for her and the freezing air had become a relief. 

 

“Are you sure I can’t get you another jacket?”

 

Her glare was fake when she shuffled along the bench for Penny, looking out to the dark sky,

“Don’t you start, Scott’ll be bad enough when he gets here.”

 

Penelope laughed as she sat down,

“Gordon’s already dreading it,”

 

Sitting forward, she rubbed her bump, sighing at the ache,

“Has he sent you home for the night?”

 

Watching her for a moment, Penelope shook her head at her, 

“Jen, if you wanted to go you only had to say,”

 

“No!” Jen stopped her, not releasing she would take her statement as such, “I would have, it’s just these braxton hicks is all,”

 

Penelope’s frown made her roll her eyes, reaching out to her hand with a shake of her head, 

“ _ No _ , I do  _ not _ need to see a doctor, it’s fine.”

 

Her sigh was audible, her look pleading as she reached out and too Jen’s hand, 

“Tell me if it gets any worse, Scott would murder me if anything were to happen now,”

 

She knew all the stress couldn’t have been good, too much going back and forth and worrying over either Scott or his brothers. The doctors had been constantly reminding her twins automatically a high risk, she had to relax as much as she could. 

They were aware of what the family did, so she chose to take their advice as a joke. 

 

“I will,” She smiled, squeezing Penny’s hand, “I promise.”

 

Penny’s decisive nod was enough to reassure her that she wasn’t going to continue fussing. It was nice just to have company of a similar age. Grandma was lovely to have around, but she would always be speaking of the joys of new babies and what she had to look forward to. 

Though she’d adjusted to the idea of  _ having _ the twins, she still wasn’t sure how she felt about being a mother. Too many nights had been spent with Scott, going around in the same circles discussing how it would be fine and all would fall into place. She was starting to believe him, but the niggling doubt was still there in the back of her mind. Something told her it would be for the remaining twelve weeks of her pregnancy. 

 

“You’re still nervous.” Penny stated in the silence, “Aren’t you?”

 

Jen sighed, sitting back again as she looked to her bump, 

“A little, not as much as I was,”

 

“Is it because you weren’t expecting it?”

 

As much as she didn’t want to, she nodded, pursing her lips at the thought, 

“I hadn’t expected kids for at least another three years, I was going to leave the air force and get married before this was meant to happen.”

 

Penelope nodded, 

“It’s bound to be scary, things happening as they have,” She leant closer, dropping her voice as she murmured, “I do believe things like this happen for a reason though,”

 

It wasn’t that she didn’t believe her, it was just that she knew better. It had been an accident, the result of a drunken night. She knew it was her own fault, not fate or chance. 

 

“I got myself into it all,” She sighed, “I’ll just have to adjust.”

Penny smiled kindly, squeezing her hand, 

 

“We all usually do.”

 

Both jumped slightly at the low bleep that intruded the silence. Penny opened her com, smiling gently at the blue figure looking up to them,

 

“Hello, John.”

 

She didn’t need to be there to see he looked exhausted. Jen and Grandma had told her about the long rescue and how exhausted the boys had been, but she hadn’t expected him to look quite so tired. 

 

“We’re headed back to the Island now to get some rest then we’ll be over there,”

 

Jen leant in over her shoulder, her look hard at John,

 

“Don’t be rushing, you all know he’s fine really,”

 

Penny nodded in agreement, more worried about the brothers rushing their rest and heading out too soon than bothered about having them there, 

 

“The Doctors have dosed him up on muscle relaxants and your Grandmother is keeping him company,”

 

John smiled, shaking his head, 

 

“I’m sure he’s thrilled,”

 

She couldn’t help her face falling as she glanced away. Shaking her head slightly to clear the hurt, she forced a smile when she looked back again, 

 

“He’s frustrated, things were going so well,”

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll set him on the right track to get back to it. You two should go and sleep,”

 

“Take some of your own advice,” Jen called to him, “And make sure Scott does too!”

 

John laughed, 

 

“He said he’ll call you once we’re home,”

 

From the corner of her eye, Penny caught the way Jen bit her lip to hide her smile before she murmured, 

 

“Thanks John.”

 

As the hologram blipped out, Penny took her arm, pulling her to her feet as a car drew up in front of them,

 

“Let’s get you home and warm, before John lets slip that we’ve been sat outside for at least five minutes.”

 

Jen groaned with a laugh,

 

“I’m never going to hear the end of it.”

 

Penny patted her hand as they slipped into the car, 

 

“Home please Parker, and would you mind calling ahead and getting a bath run for Jennifer please?”

 

“Of course, m’Lady.”

 

She ignored Jen’s obvious  _ look _ as the car pulled away, looking back to her with a smile, 

 

“So, have you decided on names yet?”


	12. Chapter 12

 

He forced a smile as Grandma came back into the room, setting down a glass of orange juice in front of him, “Drink that.”

 

He looked to her, knowing he wasn’t in a position to argue with her, but equally neither in the mood for company or juice. 

 

“I don’t really feel like it this morning,” He countered, “I drank plenty after you went last night, promise!” 

 

Eyebrow raised and arms folded, she shook her head at him, “There’s no reason for you to be moping,” She scolded. 

 

He looked down as she gestured to where he was propped up in the bed, “Be grateful that they didn’t have to put you flat out again, that they’ve got that fancy machine to relax your muscles,”

 

He snorted at the comment, shaking his head at himself. A spasm had crippled him, but the muscles hadn’t given up and had continued to cramp and pull until the doctors had put the electrodes on his back. He wouldn’t mind, except nobody knew what had caused it, once again it seemed they were feeling around in the dark for a diagnosis. 

 

“Karma,” He uttered to himself, “Because I’ve been wanting to complain so much,”

 

Grandma blinked, reaching out to take his hand on the bed,“Complaining? When? Penelope said--”

 

“Pen doesn’t know!” He snapped, “I can’t complain to her because she’s doing so much for me and I can’t be ungrateful for it all,”

 

Grandma shook her head at him, gently squeezing his hand, “You’re allowed to be frustrated Gordon.”

 

“It’s not just that though, is it?” He sighed, “I couldn’t just accept that things were getting better, I had to open my big mouth and complain that I wasn’t getting better fast enough!”

 

“Nothing is ever fast enough for you,”

 

She’d been so quiet coming in, he hadn’t heard her, though he knew he should have been used to her coming and going without a sound. Kayo wasn’t exactly one to announce herself. 

 

“You’re getting better,” She stated, perching on the end of the bed, “And you’ve done all this before, nobody imagined you’d have to do it again you have every right to be frustrated.”

 

Grandma’s gentle squeeze of his hand, drew his attention to her again, “Kayo’s right, you’re allowed to  _ feel _ things Gordon.”

 

He would have liked to be able to stay quiet for a moment. If he could have, he would have taken some time to contemplate what he was being told and work out what it left him feeling. 

Apparently his brothers had other ideas. 

 

“He’s  _ alive _ !” Alan exclaimed with a grin as he stumbled in the door, jostling for place with Scott as he launched himself onto the bed to take the spot Kayo had quickly vacated. 

 

“How’re you doing?” Virgil asked quietly, “Holding up?”

 

He sighed as he looked down, forcing a smile as he nodded, “All things considered, I’m okay really.”

 

Scott had given up fighting Alan and was stood at the foot of the bed, grinning as he leant on the frame of the bed, “Well, you’re about to get even better,”

 

He had to snort and roll his eyes, knowing the number of times Scott had promised everything was about to be  _ wonderful _ . 

 

“Why?”

 

John chuckled quietly from where he was leaning on the wall, “We’re off duty now until after christmas.”

 

Groaning, he let his head fall back on the bed, “You mean I have to put up with you for the next  _ four _ days!”

 

He smiled as the door opened, another person squeezing into the room, “Merry christmas to you too Gordon,”

 

Gordon shook his head at the woman, “Tell ‘em Aunt Val?” He pleaded, “They should be goin’ and saving the world, right?”

 

She shook her head, reaching out to touch his shoulder, 

 

“You boys have spent the last four Christmases chasing after idiots who have lost all common sense,” She glanced to the others, “I think this year the GDF can handle the holidays for you.”

 

“Yeah,” Alan laughed, “Don’t think we’ve just done it for you Gords!”

 

Scott smiled to himself, nodding his thanks to his Aunt. He was looking forward to a few days where they could just relax and unwind. It would probably be his and Jen’s last chance to have any peace too. 

Before he had chance to speak though, Penny brushed into the room. He didn’t miss how Gordon’s face lit up for the briefest of moments. Then it registered she was looking to him, reaching out to his arm and tugging as she spoke, “With me, now.”

 

He didn’t protest. Penny had been with Jen, and Jen wasn’t there. 

 

“What is it?” He asked as he followed her along the maze of corridors. 

 

How she knew her way he wouldn’t ask, Penny seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to finding her way somewhere. For the longest of moments she didn’t respond, making the sickness settle harder in his stomach. He hoped that she perhaps hadn’t heard him, too focussed on where they were going to process his question. 

 

A few moments more and the peace of an elevator meant he had her attention though, no reason not to answer.

 

“What is it?” 

 

She shifted towards him, sighing as she shook her head, “Jen said she’s been having pains since last night,”

 

“What?” He snapped, “No, she didn’t say--”

 

Her hand was light on his arm, a touch of reassurance Penny had long since mastered, “She thought they were braxton hicks, the fake--”

 

He shrugged her off, “I  _ know _ what braxton hicks are.”

 

“ _ Scott, _ ” She sighed, eyes hardening as she looked up to him, “You need to calm down.”

 

He knew that look she was giving him, how often had Grandma, or Kayo given him the same look. He needed to slow down, to stop for just a moment and think. 

Taking a breath he leant back against the wall of the elevator,  “What have the Doctors said?”

 

She hesitated, Scott knew the kind of pause as her gaze avoided his. The words she used would be key, phrasing things just so to help calm him. 

 

“They’re trying to stop her labor,” She told him, “She’s had some injections to help develop the twins to give them the best chance.”

 

He swallowed, not sure what to say in response to the news. It seemed surreal, for something that had meant to be twelve weeks off coming on so suddenly. 

 

“What are the chances?”

 

The movement of her shoulders in that moment said more than any of her previous words. Penny wasn’t one to shrug, she was a Lady after all. The simple fact she didn’t want to say the words out loud made Scott’s blood run cold. 

Her whispered words might have well frozen him, “They said to prepare for the worst.”


	13. Chapter 13

He went straight to her side, pulling her into his chest as he kissed her hair, 

 

“It’s okay,” He murmured, rocking her gently, “It’ll be okay.”

 

“I’m sorry,” She sniffed, pulling back, eyes red and swollen, “I didn’t--”

 

He shook his head, wiping under her eyes with his thumbs.

“No,” He stopped her, knowing he had to cut off the thoughts before she could let them manifest, “This isn’t your fault, okay? You’ve done nothing wrong, it’s just…” 

 

He had to pause, the reality of what he was saying finally catching up to him, “... It’s just one of those things.”

 

Her lip trembled and he wished he could do or say something more to fix it all and make things okay. 

 

“Miss Lakeland?”

 

Jen turned, wiping her own eyes as she faked a smile to the doctor, 

 

“Yes?”

 

“I’d like to carry out a doppler scan? Just to check the babies hearts,”

 

She nodded, not sure what else to say or what difference it would make. They hadn’t said it directly, but she had understood the implication of their words. 

 

“They’re going to be strong,” Scott murmured, squeezing her hand tight, “They’re your kids, and they’ll be--”

 

“Don’t...” She cut him off, screwing her eyes shut as fresh tears welled, “...I can’t…”

 

When she looked up to him she could see the tight lines on his face, the tell tale sign of a forced smile. She had to close her eyes again, unable to bear the silence of the room as they waited. The gel should have been cold on her stomach, but it wasn’t that which made her shiver as she pursed her lips. If something had happened to her babies, she knew she would never forgive herself; she worried that Scott may have never forgave her either. They were meant to be the light at the end of the tunnel, the joy to counteract the pain of Gordon’s accident. 

 

The quiet swoosh filled the room, and she couldn’t help the sob that shook her frame. She heard Scott’s sigh as his hand loosened on hers.  

 

“There’s one,” The doctor murmured, moving the probe slightly, the sound fading and being replaced by a second swooshing, “And the other.”

 

“Thank you,” Jen whispered, her head falling back against the pillow, “Oh thank you.”

 

Scott pressed his lips to her hair, inhaling deeply as she sniffled.

 

“They’re fine,” He murmured, “They’re both fine.”

 

“Why?” Jen murmured, wiping her eyes, “Why has it happened?”

 

The doctor shook her head, 

 

“Not because of anything you could have helped. Carrying twins sometimes can be the only reason, of course the added stress of your brother-in-law may have also contributed, but there’s no way of knowing for sure.”

 

She looked between the couple, 

 

“It isn’t anyone’s fault.”

 

Scott nodded, looking to Jen, 

 

“You hear that?”

 

He sighed as she ducked her head. The way she was biting her lip as she wiped her eyes told him that she still didn’t believe what she was being told. 

 

“Jen,” He whispered, “Please, don’t blame yourself.”

 

He looked up as the Doctor stepped forward, resting a hand on Jen’s shoulder, 

 

“What you’re feeling is  _ normal _ Jen. You’re not the first to feel guilty, or angry about premature labour…”

 

Scott had to purse his lips as she looked up, the ache clear in her eyes. He wished he could take her away and have just a little bit of time where everything was right and fine. 

 

“I feel like I’ve failed.”

 

“Not at all,” The doctor assured them, “We’ve caught this early, you’ve had the steroid injections so we’re going to monitor you over the next few hours and see how things progress.”

 

Jen looked down, covering her face with her hands. Taking a breath, Scott looked to the doctor, nodding his thanks as she left. 

 

“It wasn’t meant to be like this,” Jen whispered, “They’re not due for another six weeks at least!”

 

She winced at the pain in her stomach, tears spilling over onto her cheeks. Before she had even started she had failed. At least her own parents had started out alright, she couldn’t even do that. 

 

“Stop it.” Scott murmured, prying her hands away from her face. 

 

Her lip trembled as he wiped his thumb across her cheek, wiping away the trail of tears. 

 

“It’s okay to be angry,” He murmured, “But don’t be blaming yourself.”

 

He waited until she looked up to him, eyes bright with tears as she swallowed. Nudging her legs over to one side, he hopped up onto the bed taking her hands in his, 

 

“Trust me,” He sighed, “Blaming yourself for this kind of thing doesn’t help anything.”

 

It would take more than just words, he knew, but from the small smile it seemed he had at least begun to win her round. A small start was better than nothing. 

He brushed her cheek, forcing a smile of his own as he shook his head, 

 

“They’re probably just jealous of their Uncle Gordon getting all the fuss.”

 

Her laugh was weak as she wiped her eyes, but it was a relief for Scott to see her nod in agreement. 

 

“You should go and tell them,” She sighed, not admitting out loud that she didn’t want him to.

 

“Penny went to,” He told her, shifting up the bed to sit beside her, “I’m not going anywhere.”

 

His arm pulling her into him was a quiet comfort and she didn’t protest as he ran his hand up and down her arm, rocking gently. 

 

In her head she knew he was right, it wasn’t her fault that the twins were coming early. It didn’t stop her feeling responsible though. 

Every time she had been uptight, every time she had worried, she had told herself to relax. It seemed that she hadn’t tried hard enough to stay calm, and she knew she had come to pay the price. 

 

“I can’t wait to meet them,” Scott murmured, his hand reaching to rub the swell of her bump. 

 

She smiled, biting her lip. He was trying to distract her and he probably knew she knew it. It was a welcome distraction, to be able to pretend that they weren’t in a hospital.

 

Resting her hand over his she sighed, 

 

“It’s crazy,” She murmured, “I’m still not quite sure I’m ready,”

 

His lips were light against his hair as he murmured, 

 

“You’re going to be a great Mom. Can’t you see how much you’ve changed since we found out?”

 

Shifting in his hold she twisted slightly to look up to him, 

 

“You really think?”

 

His face was straight, but his smile was genuine as he nodded,

 

“You’re so protective of them already, and as much as I  _ don’t _ want you to feel guilty, the fact that you do says so much.”

 

She sniffed with a smile, looking down to their hands intertwined against her bump. Perhaps he was right, she wasn’t sure what she would do if any harm came to her little ones. Maybe she wasn’t sure exactly what to do with them like Scott did, but she knew she wanted to protect them against the world. 

She knew Scott felt the same way.

 

“You know it’s not just down to you to look after them,” She murmured, shifting to rest her head against his shoulder, “We’re all here to do it.”

 

He snorted quietly, 

 

“Have you been talking to John?”

 

His comment made her sit up to look at him with a shake of her head,

 

“John? No. Why? What’s he said?”

 

Scott shook his head and reached to pull her back to him,

 

“Never mind,’ He sighed kissing her hair, “He’s not said anything.”

 

Jen knew better than to believe him, but settled against him again with a contented sigh, the worries from her mind soothed momentarily. 


	14. Chapter 14

Christmas had been an  _ interesting _ affair to say the least. Jen had been allowed up to his room for the morning, allowing them to at least attempt to have some normality for the day. In the afternoon, they had ushered away their family, insisting they went to relax the way they were meant to. 

It had given him peace for his physio session at least. He wasn’t telling them that the doctors had allowed him the use of crutches to shuffle about the place forcing him to use the muscles that had protested in the hope of strengthening them. 

 

When Scott had gotten lost taking Jenny back to the maternity unit the game had almost been given away. 

 

He wasn’t sure just  _ how _ Scott had gotten lost, to him the signs were pretty clear once you’d gotten to the main hub -- and there were plenty of staff to ask for directions. 

That was Scott though, too stubborn to even ask for directions he reflected as he swung himself towards the desk decorated with butterflies and birds… definitely the maternity ward. 

 

“Can I help?” The man behind the desk smiled, looking up from his computer.

 

Gordon nodded, glancing around the area,

 

“Yeah, I’m here to see Jenny…” He trailed off realising he wasn’t sure which name to add to her first. 

For all intents and purposes, Jen  _ was _ a Tracy. Before she’d even gotten pregnant they had accepted her into the family as one of their own and that gave the entitlement of using the last name. 

Officially though, she and Scott  _ weren’t _ married. Jenny was still Miss Lakeland and had every right to use that name if she so chose to. 

 

“She’s in room eight, mister Tracy,”

 

Of course, they knew who he was after simply by association. Scott had been spending his time pretty split between his room and Jen’s, of course the doctors would know he was there to see her. 

 

“Thanks.” He smiled, turning to swing towards the room. 

 

Jen looked up as the door slid open and was already raising an eyebrow as he greeted her, 

 

“Hey Jen,”

 

She folded her arms, fixing him with a look, 

 

“Aren’t you meant to be on bed rest?”

 

He grinned, shifting to sit in Scott’s chair leaving the crutches to clatter to the floor,

 

“Nahh, they’re going to discharge me soon enough,”

 

Jen grinned, shaking her head at him, 

 

“We make quite the pair, don’t we?”

 

His own grin was just as bright and cheeky as he sat back, she could tell he was brighter, in higher spirits than he had been for weeks. 

 

“You didn’t have to take one for the team,” He told her, “I can cope with all Scott’s fussing.”

 

“I think the twins were getting jealous of you having all his attention.”

 

His eyes were distant even as he laughed, his nod seemed absent minded as he murmured, 

 

“I reckon he’s going to have his hands full,”

 

He hid it well, she’d give him that much, it had only been in recent weeks that she had seen Gordon’s true expression of fear. Drawing back into himself was a defence mechanism, it was how he covered most of his negative emotions. Virgil had once told her how hard it was to know when Gordon was hurting, even for him. He hadn’t needed to tell her about the unspoken vow between brothers though, that one would never show weakness to another unless forced. 

 

Even with the absent look she could only see slight echoes of that fear, but enough to add up with what he was saying. 

 

“You’re still his brothers,” She murmured, “He’s not going to be so busy with the twins that he won’t have time for you lot.”

 

His smile was almost shy as he looked up. It was hard not to scoff at her own thought, when had Gordon ever been shy about anything he had done? 

 

“Yeah, well, he’s gonna be spread pretty thin once he gets round all of us,”

 

Jen nodded, she’d worried about the same thing herself. Scott had always been insistent about putting his family first, everything about him was a balancing act spread between the people he loved. At first she hadn’t been sure that it would be possible for him to juggle two more balls. 

 

“I thought about that a lot to start with,” She admitted quietly, “Before I even told him, it was just after your accident, he was trying to balance things then,”

 

“Any bright ideas?” Gordon raised an eyebrow, “Seriously, even if there were three of him, he wouldn’t be able to split himself equally.”

 

Jen nodded, knowing that it was a fault of Scott’s to be trying to do too much at once. 

 

“I did consider a date night,”

 

She looked up at Gordon’s scoff, raising an eyebrow as he held his hands out, 

 

“That works for  _ you _ \--”

 

“No!” She cut him off with a laugh, “Well,  _ yes _ , but we can adapt it.”

 

He sat back with a raised eyebrow and arms folded, he wasn’t grinning but she could tell it was a losing battle for him. So she continued, filling in the holes in the idea,

 

“Once a week, or whatever, you just have a guys night. No interruptions--”

 

“Apart from rescues,” He cut in, “Rescues will always interrupt,”

 

She nodded in admission, 

 

“We’ll try to cover them the best the rest of us can,” She offered, “I’ll be back on duty soon enough,”

 

The way his eyes widened as he sat forward again, made her hesitate. He was shaking his head as he sighed, 

 

“You can’t go back on duty yet, the twins will need you,”

 

She rolled her eyes as him, hiding a smile. It was nice that he was so concerned, Virgil had been the same when they’d had the discussion late one night her craving peanut butter and him awake with nightmares. 

 

“I’ll only go out where it’s vital that I’m needed, Virg and I talked about it …” She hesitated as she looked down, pursing her lip as she massaged her bump.

 

“You  _ do _ get it, don’t you?” Gordon prompted, “Why we’re all so bothered?”

 

Of course she did, it hadn’t escaped her attention that there were two major figures absent in the count down to her due date. They’d already discussed it as a group, happy that their mother’s name could potentially be used daily without causing distress. It was unanimous that it was too soon for their father’s name to be used in the same way. 

It had surprised her that Scott hadn’t broken down to her by then. Though he had been so busy, she supposed he hadn’t really had a chance to properly  _ think _ about who was missing from the event. She didn’t doubt it would only be a matter of time before something happened, and she hoped she would be there to catch him when he finally broke. 

 

She bit her lip as she nodded, hand stilling on her stomach as she felt the tears sting her eyes. The family had well and truly accepted her as one of their own, something she had never expected as a young woman going to the air force. A family that loved and cared for her was one she never thought she would have. 

Yet it was what she had ended up with. As Gordon shuffled over to the bed to hug her the best he could, she knew they weren’t ever going to let her down. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may need tissues for this chapter... none of these boys are safe from my evil ways!

At first they had found it creepy, being the subject of knic-knacks and novelty items. Gordon had broken the ice with them, gifting t-shirts for christmas one year with their respective ships on. After that, such items had become a running joke in the family. 

 

So, it shouldn’t have been any surprise that Gordon had blackmailed him to go and buy such an item for the impromptu baby-shower Penny had organised to lift everyone’s spirits. 

 

_ “Something that’ll make them realise One isn’t the best ship!” _ Gordon had told him with a wicked smile. 

 

He felt the soft cotton of the green t-shirt in front of him, printed with Thunderbird two markings and a large number four right over the stomach. He had to smile at the matching onsie that came with the top, yellow with a red collar and a black number four printed on the centre. 

 

“What do you think of this one?” Virgil asked, holding up the set to Brains with a grin. 

 

His smile was brief as he pushed his glasses up his nose, 

 

“I t-think b-bo-both Scott and Jennifer will h-have something to say ab-bout that,”

 

Lowering the onesie he looked to it again, shrugging in consideration, 

 

“Got to get it into them young that not everything their parents tell them is true,” He threw the item into the cart, “ _ Especially  _ when it comes to which Thunderbird is the best.”

 

Brains took a pair of shoes to examine,

 

“I d-don’t believe they will b-be able to pr-process that information un-until they a-are much older,”

 

He set the shoes back down, not understanding why a child incapable of walking for several months would require such an item. Especially on the Island, there would be little need for many of the items being offered by the store. 

 

“It’s just for the fun of it,” Virgil smiled as he looked at the set of socks next to the shoes Brains had been looking at, “We’ll look back at this stuff when they’re older and have a good laugh about it all.”

 

Brains hummed in thought, shaking his head,  “I--I supp--pose that it c-could be entertaining to see w-wh-what they think of it all.”

 

He glanced up as Virgil set the toddler wellies he had been looking at back. His smile was small and soft, his lower lip curled back slightly over his teeth. Brains had seen that look before, always when rescued children were talking of their own parents, unknowingly rubbing salt in the boys’ wounds. 

Virgil swallowed, shaking his head to clear whatever thought had obviously been bothering him. He knew he should have reached out to him, touched his arm or squeezed his hand or something. 

 

Except the moment had gone and Virgil was looking away, busying himself with some other items. 

 

It wasn’t that he didn’t know what Virgil wanted, all of the Tracy’s seemed to have a natural paternal instinct. Yet, he couldn’t bring himself to bring up the conversation that he wasn’t ready. Just the thought of being expected to help with The Twins was as daunting as getting in to a Thunderbird for him. 

 

“Scott’s not going to know what hit him,” Virgil smiled as he walked along the aisle glancing up and down the shelves, saving Brains from having to work out just what to say. 

 

He paused, waiting for him to catch up as he smiled, “The Twins are going to be spoilt rotten, don’t you think?”

 

Brains nodded quickly out of instinct, knowing there was a great deal of truth in the statement. It had been a lesson soon learnt that anyone near or dear to the Tracy’s would be spoilt as much as the family could reasonably allow. 

But never so much as to take it for granted. 

 

_ If they turn out to be half the person  _ you _ are Virgil, they’ll be great kids _ . He thought to himself, catching the fall of his face as he swallowed hard. 

 

Reaching out, he took his hand, giving a gentle squeeze as he frowned. Something had obviously triggered his change in mood, but whatever it was wasn’t clear. 

 

“Sorry,” Virgil sighed, shaking his head, “I need to go.”

 

Brains didn’t hesitate in following him out of the store, their items otherwise forgotten. 

 

***

They ended up in a coffee shop on the opposite side of the shopping complex, tucked away in a quiet secluded corner. Virgil had gone to the booth straight in the back corner, turned away from the rest of the seats. He didn’t have to ask, he knew just what to order. 

 

Wordlessly he set the latte down across the table, along with the festive ginger cake and two sachets of sugar. He hadn’t wanted to ruin the snowflake delicately sprinkled on to the cream, in the hope that the careful artistry would help cheer him up. 

If that failed, he hoped the warming taste and scent of the ginger cake would help. 

 

“Thanks,” Virgil smiled, drawing the tall mug closer for a better look at the decoration even as his eyes went to the cake. 

 

“Ginger.” Brains offered quietly.

 

His smile broadened, nodding another thanks as he picked a crumb from the edge of the plate. Virgil adored the tastes and smells associated traditionally to that time of year, the cinnamon and ginger, pine and snow. It was a long running joke of how he should have been a December child, rather than being born in the height of summer (at least in most of the world). 

 

Sipping quietly at his own espresso, he didn’t push or ask for an explanation. Such an outburst of emotion was rare from him, but not unheard of and was always followed by an apology sooner or later -- warranted or not. 

 

When he did eventually speak, as predicted, he was quiet and wouldn’t look up, “Dad would have loved grandkids.”

 

Choosing not to respond, he simply looked up to show he was listening, waiting for him to continue. 

 

“Everyone joked about how he and Mom were addicted to having kids, maybe they were, and I know  _ everyone _ says their parents were the best… Mom and Dad though? They  _ really _ were.”

 

He was blinking hard, pursing his lips as he looked into the half drunk latte, “They both should have been here for this … for so much else--” 

 

He cut himself off by covering his mouth with his hand, shaking his head as the tears spilled out. 

 

Reaching across the table, Brains took his hand, pursing his own lips as he searched for what to say. Family and loving parents was something he barely remembered, the Global Conflict had taken so much away from him. The only love he truly remembered was that which he felt in that booth. He wished he could relate to his partner’s heart ache, but it simply wasn’t something he could remember, not after the bombs had hit. 

 

“Sorry,” Virgil apologised, drawing his hand back to wipe at his eyes, “That’s… that’s unfair of me.”

 

“N-n-n-o,” Brains was quick to shake his head, just because he didn’t remember  _ his _ parents, didn’t mean that he couldn’t express the hurt of losing his. 

 

He knew what a great man and father mister Tracy had been. 

 

He’d seen that father’s love first hand, and although he had never felt like one of the man’s sons, he knew that he mattered to him just as much as any of them. For the first time, Jeff Tracy had made him feel  _ wanted _ . 

 

“He’d be p-p-pr--proud of you.”

 

Part of him felt guilty saying it, he’d heard a dozen other people say it to them all before. Yet, it felt that those were the only words that were  _ right _ and suited the occasion. 

 

Virgil didn’t seem the least bit bothered by the statement, instead smiling as he nodded with a small sigh, “Yeah, you’re right,” He swallowed as he looked away, “doesn’t make it any easier though.”

 

Brains wished he had something more to say, but all he could do was sit in silence as he drew the ginger cake towards him and began to pick at the icing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did warn you... sorry (not sorry). Poor Virgil, I do feel bad. I promise I did not anticipate this chapter going the way it did!


	16. Chapter 16

Gordon waved his arm in the air dramatically as he looked to his younger brother, “Look, Allie, if  _ I _ can manage studying and work at the same time, you’ll be able to do it and have time to spare,”

 

Alan snorted shaking his head as he wrapped Gordon’s headphones around his tablet, “I’m not so sure,”

 

He snatched the item back as Gordon reached across the bed to take it. Part of him had regretted telling everyone about planning to enrol in college in the coming autumn, all their fussing too much for him to manage. Equally, though, Gordon’s pointer was of a small reassurance to him. 

 

Shoving the tablet into the duffle bag, Alan pretended to ignore Gordon’s overdramatic sigh, “It’s taken you three years to decide on this! I know my little bro, and I know you wouldn’t go ahead with it unless it was what you wanted to do,”

 

“Look,” Alan gave in as he drew the zip of the bag closed, “Can we just  _ not _ talk about it tonight?  _ Please _ ?”

 

Gordon shrugged as he reached for the hoodie on the bed, “Only if you tell me why you don’t want to talk about it.”

 

Alan glared but Gordon knew that it was only half hearted. He waited as he came around the bed, hopping up to sit on top of the sheets, looking down and avoiding his brother’s face. 

 

“Tonight’s meant to be about Scott and Jen, Scott’s attention is divided enough without him nagging me with questions I don’t know the answer to! I’ve only just made the decision myself, yet everyone seems to have all these ideas for me,

“And it’s the last day of the year, and next year everything’s going to change and--”

 

“Woah,” Gordon stopped him, pushing himself up to go and stand in front of his younger brother, grounding him with his hands on his shoulders. 

 

Very few people realised just how much Alan hated New Years. It was one of the few things he remembered his mother teaching them, that a new year brought a fresh start and new opportunities. 

Then she had died in early January, leaving the rest of the year wrong and dark. 

 

After that, Alan had never coped well with change. 

 

He waited for Alan to take a few slow breaths, feeling his shoulders shift with each breath as he calmed himself. Before he let go, he gave his brother a gentle squeeze, making sure that he truly was calm before he started talking, “Now you listen, just because Scott’s practically married and has kids, doesn’t mean he’s gonna forget about us okay?”

 

Alan bit his lip but nodded. 

 

“You’re always gonna have four big brothers Allie,” He told him with a grin, “You don’t get rid of us that easily. Not even going to college gets us off your back, trust me.”

 

At that, Alan laughed, nodding at the memory of Gordon being constantly hounded by their family to just behave for once in his life. 

Both looked around as they heard Scott’s voice down the ward. Gordon stood, reaching out for his bag with a meaningful look to his younger brother, “Nothing’s changing as much as you think it is.”

 

Alan nodded quickly again, forcing a smile as Scott stepped into the room and glanced between them. 

 

“You shouldn’t be carrying that.”

 

Gordon rolled his eyes at him and Scott knew he would immediately protest, “I’m better now, they’ve put me through my paces at physio and in the pool,”

 

Scott opened his mouth to argue, but decided it wasn’t worth the effort. If Gordon’s mind was made up there was never any room for argument. 

 

“You ready to go?”

 

Gordon scoffed, “I’ve been ready to go for  _ weeks _ .” 

 

He looked past him to their youngest brother, raising an eyebrow as he smiled, “And don’t we know it?”

 

Alan’s face went from sullen to a bright laugh of agreement, reassuring Scott that whatever the pair had been talking about can’t have been that serious. Turning towards the door, he waited for them to follow him. 

 

“So, are they just letting Jen out for the night then?” Alan asked as he strode to catch up with him. 

 

Scott shrugged, “Not even that really, only a few hours before they want her back.”

 

“Oh,” Alan murmured quietly, calling Scott’s senses to alert again. He slung his arm around his shoulder as they turned to wait for Gordon whilst he bid farewell to the doctors and nurses on the ward. 

 

“She’s told me that I’ve got to come back once i’ve dropped her off,” He told him, in the hope of cheering him up again, “Don’t worry, you’re not getting rid of me!”

 

Alan’s laugh was short but loud as he looked up to his big brother, “Gordon said that too.”

 

“Must be true then,” Scott grinned ruffling his hair as Gordon reached them. He could see him wincing as he shifted the bag on his shoulder, so wordlessly he reached out to take the bag himself. 

 

“Hey!” Gordon protested but didn’t move to take the bag back as Scott started along the hallways. 

 

He couldn’t believe how much less of a maze the hospital seemed. The first night Jen had been there, he had been sure he would never be able to memorize the route from one ward to the other. With his two brothers following him though, he knew he could have easily done it with his eyes closed. 

 

“So,” Gordon started, “When are you guys coming home?”

 

Scott grimaced, the twins weren’t even born yet and everyone wanted to know what the plan of action was to be. He wasn’t even entirely sure himself. Grandma had mentioned something about passports and papers, but his brain hadn’t really processed the information. Between Jen and Gordon, work and the business, his brain was well and truly fried. 

 

“I have no idea yet,” He admitted, pressing the button for the lift and taking a step back, “They’re going to need American citizenship, but they’re being born here in London…”

 

Alan was first to step towards the lift as the doors opened, “Why don’t you call the solicitor to sort it?”

 

“He doesn’t need to,” Gordon interrupted Scott, “Grandma already did it, she said you just need to sign the papers once the kids are born and something, apparently.”

 

Scott leant back against the mirrored wall of the lift, catching a glance of himself in the mirror. When had the bags under his eyes gotten so dark? And was his hair really that much of a mess?

He sighed, running a hand through his hair, knowing he couldn’t much improve it but hoping anyway. 

 

“What would we do without Grandma,” He smiled as the doors opened, and the three of them set off again. 

 

“Probably crash and burn.” Gordon muttered, mostly to himself. 

 

Scott ignored him, guiding the two down the corridor to the maternity ward and stopping mid stride. 

 

“I was beginning to think you’d got lost!” 

 

Scott looked from Jen, in a wheelchair, to the nurse behind her whom smiled apologetically in explanation, “She was getting restless waiting.”

 

“As lovely as you all are,” Jen smiled over her shoulder, “I do need to get out of here,”

 

“I know, right?” Gordon grinned, “Sends you stir-crazy.”

 

Scott shook his head, dumping Gordon’s bag on the floor as he went to the chair, 

“I’ll have her back before midnight.”

 

“Cinderella shall go to the ball!” The nurse joked, patting Jen’s shoulder, “I wouldn’t worry too much, just try not to get too excited and come straight back if there’s even the slightest of things,”

 

“I promise I will!” Jen nodded with a smile, “Thank Doctor Grace for letting me go again would you please?”

 

“Of course, and you enjoy yourselves!” 

 

Scott grinned as he took the wheelchair handles, “Let’s go and enjoy our last New Years Eve as not-parents!” 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, just so busy at the moment I keep loosing track of the days of the week!! It's here now though so i hope you enjoy it!!

He had promised he would be there. His text had said he was running late, his flight delayed on one of the busiest nights of the year. He had still promised though that he would be there before everyone arrived. 

Normally she wouldn’t have been the type of person to care. When had Kayo Kyrano ever allowed herself to be concerned with the actions of others? 

 

Yet, as she watched the minutes tick by in the entrance hall to the manor, she couldn’t help the knot in her stomach tightening. Each time the door opened and another guest entered, she tried not to hold her breath, expecting to be disappointed. She tried to ignore the glances of those that passed her, knowing how ridiculous she looked in the one-shouldered, floor length, emerald green dress with a slit up to her thigh. Why had she let Penelope force her into it? Why hadn’t she stuck to her gut?

 

“Penny said you were out here,” 

 

She looked up as Jenny waddled over to her, holding the soft cotton of her short black dress tight around her bump. Sliding along the bench, she frowned at her, “I thought you were--”

 

“I am not sitting in that damned wheelchair all night!” Jen rolled her eyes, “Besides, Doctor Grace said I was fine to walk around as long as I’m careful.”

 

Kayo gave her a doubtful look but knew better than to argue, since Jen had arrived she’d received the royal treatment and it showed. Her dark hair was perfectly curled over one shoulder, her makeup so natural looking you would only spot it if you were close enough to look at her, and her nails had been painted a devils red. 

 

“You look amazing,”

 

Jen huffed, rubbing her bump as she leant back on the bench, “Thirty two weeks pregnant, I  _ feel _ like a whale.”

 

Kayo shook her head with a small smile, “Don’t let Scott hear you talking like that.”

 

“Scott knows exactly what I think,” Jen scoffed with a smile, “His opinion is invalid!”

 

Both looked up as the door opened again, Kayo pursing her lips as an older gentleman stepped through alone. 

 

“You told Penny he was running late,” Jen murmured, reaching across to squeeze Kayo’s knee. She nodded with a sigh, looking down as she shrugged to herself. 

 

“I didn’t think he was going to be  _ this _ late though.”

 

Jen leant towards her, dropping her voice to a whisper as she spoke, “The right guy is worth waiting for.”

 

“S’cuse me, ladies,”

 

Jen looked up first, knowing from the accent alone who the man must have been. She had to bite her lip to stop some inappropriate comment falling out as she glanced to Kayo who had also looked up to him. 

 

“Sorry I’m a wee bit late,” He smiled, reaching to take her hand, “I didn’ae expect the air traffic to be so bad.” 

 

Kayo laughed as she took his hand and stood, pursing her lips as he kissed her cheek before turning back to Jen, “Grant, this is Jen, Scott’s partner. Jen, Grant.”

 

He nodded to her, reaching to take her hand and kiss her fingers, “A pleasure to meet you.”

 

Jen shared a look with Kayo, smiling as she stood, “It’s nice to finally put the name to a face.”

 

“What are you all doing out here?” 

 

“Speak of the devil,” Jen smiled as she turned, meeting Scott as he wrapped an arm around her waist, “Scott, this is Grant, he’s just arrived.” 

 

Both men shook hands, and Jen didn’t miss the way Scott’s face hardened in that moment. Slipping her arm around his waist, she gave his hip a sharp pinch in warning. If it were down to her, he would be the last person to ruin Kayo’s night. 

 

“Good to finally meet you,” Scott nodded, with a slight smile, Jen’s warning heeded. 

 

Grant smiled back, glancing to Kayo before he spoke, “And you Scott, Tanusha has told me a lot about you.”

Jen had to bite her lip to hide a squeal as she looked to Kayo, noting the slightest tinge of pink to her cheeks. Looking to Scott she squeezed his hip, “Shall we go and get some drinks?”

 

It was enough to distract him, drawing his attention from the other couple to just her, “You’re meant to be sat down, we’ll go and sit at the bar,”

 

“Good idea.” Jen agreed, flashing a smile to Kayo as they walked away. 

 

As they went, Grant looked down to his partner, “That was okay, right?”

 

Kayo couldn’t help but laugh as she turned in to him, hiding her face against his shoulder, “As introductions go with Scott, I’d say that was pretty damn good.”

 

He sighed in quiet relief, leaning down to kiss her cheek again, “I am really sorry I’m so late,”

 

Looking up, she couldn’t help but smile to him, her fear of it all being a joke vanished to a distant memory, “You’re here now, let’s just enjoy the night.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SO SO SORRY that I haven't been updating this... got a bit waylaid with real life unfortunately... here have a couple of chapters to make up for it!

It was Brains that had pointed out Kayo’s arrival to Virgil, murmuring to him about the man on her arm when they had entered. He imagined Kayo would have made a beeline for them regardless of if they had spotted each other or not. Equally, he knew that whether they liked Grant or not, Kayo didn’t care for their opinion -- the night was simply a chance for them to test the waters. 

 

Still, he imagined she was feeling relieved that the conversation was flowing smoothly between them, polite conversation turned into friendly chatter quicker than he had expected it would. 

 

“Now, excuse us,” Kayo smiled as the music changed, “But I was promised a dance,”

 

“Would you like to join us?” Grant offered, standing firm as Kayo went to move away. 

 

“Actu--” Virgil went to reply, knowing it wasn’t Brains’ thing, only to be interrupted as Penelope dipped in to take his arm.

 

“Sorry, Brains, but could I borrow Virgil for a moment?”

 

“Of c-co-course!” He smiled, stepping back, “I was just going to get a drink actually.”

 

He raised an eyebrow as she dragged him away, her manicured nails digging into his flesh as he followed her. How she did it, he wasn’t sure, even in the long pale lilac dress she made the act look elegant, as if he were the one taking them somewhere and not the other way around. 

 

“Why are you avoiding your brother?” Her voice was casual, the look on her face relaxed, as if she had simply asked if he was enjoying the evening. 

 

“Which one?”

 

Just like that the relaxed look was gone, turned to a piercing glare as her nails dug in again, harder, “You  _ know _ which one I mean.”

 

He did. He had hoped that he hadn’t been so obvious about it. Their lives were busy and his brain was a mess, whenever he was with Gordon he felt like he needed to apologise, to say something about what had happened. Every time he tried to though, the words just wouldn’t come. So it had become easier to avoid him, and so avoid the guilt. 

 

“Now is not a good time really Pen,”

 

She tutted with a shake of her head, “Now is a  _ perfect  _  time, you have an hour until New Year, so I hope you’ve sorted it by then!” 

 

He didn’t need to be told twice as she thrust him out onto the balcony, slamming the glass door behind him and pulling the drapes to. 

 

“Huh,” His younger brother’s voice murmured from the bench set in the corner, “Should’a figured.”

 

Virgil shivered against the freezing air, wrapping his arms around himself, “Why did she have to shut us out here?”

 

Gordon grinned as he shrugged, “She thinks we’re emotionally constipated men and wants us to talk it out.”

 

He couldn’t help but snort as he sat next to his brother, “Has she met Scott and John?”

 

Gordon laughed, taking a swig from a hip flask before holding it out to Virgil, “That’ll warm you up.”

 

He didn’t argue, and the wine was warm and spiced with his favourite flavours. Gordon was right, it warmed him in every possible way. 

 

Gordon sighed, drawing Virgil’s attention back to him as he shifted on the bench, “You know what she wants us to talk about?”

 

He couldn’t bring himself to say what it was, he’d spoken with his therapist, the nightmares were going, he didn’t need to dredge it all up again. 

 

“Yeah,” He sighed, knowing that he had to. In a few weeks he’d be expected to work with Gordon again, most of him looked forward to it. He would never say it to anyone, but Gordon was perhaps his favourite co-pilot. They worked on the same wavelength, one always on the same page as the other whenever it came to their plan of action. 

But every time he thought of working with him, their last rescue came to the forefront of his mind. 

 

Gordon looked to the hip flask, Virgil knew he was deciding if he needed another swig or not. In the end he did take a drink before he spoke, “You got over it yet?”

 

He shrugged, reaching for the drink to take a swig before he answered, perhaps needing the dutch courage more than his little brother, “Kind of.”

 

He could feel Gordon looking at him, waiting for expansion of the comment, hoping it would come without prompting. The words rushed around in his head in no particular order. There was so much to say. 

 

“You know you couldn’t have stopped me from going back,” Gordon offered as a starting point, “I might not remember just what happened, but Alan said I went back for the kids toy, his Mom made it for him,”

 

Virgil snorted, nodding as he pursed his lips, “Yeah, I kind of processed that bit pretty quick.”

 

“Good,” Gordon nodded, “Didn’t want you blaming yourself or some shit.”

 

Virgil swallowed, bile rising in his throat at the memory of how his brother had faded on him. How he had dragged him limp and bleeding from the water, ice cold but the blood sticky and warm where it oozed from his leg. 

 

“You were dead. Did anyone tell you that?”

 

“Yeah,” He sounded unphased, “Scott told me, you kept me alive for like five minutes or something, guess I kind of owe you for that.”

 

“Don’t,” Virgil groaned, feeling sick at the memory, “It’s not a joke, Gordon.”

 

He fell silent, looking down even as he reached out his hand to Virgil’s shoulder, “Sorry.”

 

Virgil swallowed again against the bile, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair, the thoughts that had tormented him finally spilling out, “You were dead, and all I did was give you more broken ribs, I didn’t even  _ think _ about it, I was just…”

 

“You were trying to save me,” Gordon filled in as he broke off, “and you did! Broken ribs or not, if you hadn’t have acted then I wouldn’t be here right now.”

 

He sighed, squeezing his big brother’s shoulder, “You saved me bro, and I owe you for that big style. It was my own stupid decision to go in there, John was probably chirping down my ear that it was going to go boom, but I ignored him and I put you through all that shit.

“I’m sorry I put you through all that,” he continued quietly, “and yeah, I’d probably do it again if I had to. I  _ do _ promise though, that i’m not going to try and do it again if I can help it.”

 

Virgil grimaced, of course Gordon knew just how to hit the nail on the head. Had he not been thinking before how Gordon was his favourite co-pilot? It was no wonder his brother knew him inside and out. 

 

“That’s what’s bothering you, isn’t it?” Gordon nudged him with his lumpy elbow, “Every time you think about us going out again you think you’re gonna have to do the same?”

 

“It’s part of the job, isn’t it?” He murmured shivering against both the cold and the thought, “A risk we take.”

 

Gordon offered him the flask again and he took a long drink, listening as he spoke, “Yeah, I guess it is, and think of how lucky we’ve been really! I mean how careful are we normally?”

 

He had to agree that he was right, rarely were accidents of their own doing and even then it was rare for them to be of any significant concern. 

 

“I promise bro,” Gordon murmured, “That’s not going to happen again, not if I can help it.”

 

Virgil hummed as he downed the rest of the mulled wine, wincing slightly at the spices that had settled in the bottom of the flask as they clung to his tongue. 

 

“We can sort this out, can’t we?” Gordon prompted, taking the hip flask back, “We’re bigger than this,”

 

He nodded with a small smile, allowing Gordon to sit back and relax again on the bench. From where he sat, he could still see when Virgil’s features fell into a frown, “I’ve got a meeting on the third,” he twisted to look back to him, biting his lip for a moment before he continued, “Would you come with me? So we can talk it out properly?”

 

Gordon sat forward again, clasping his big brother’s shoulder tightly, not needing to fake the earnest look on his face, “If that’s gonna help you Virg, yeah, I’ll come with.”

 

Virgil smiled tiredly, patting his brother’s hand with a sigh, “Thanks bro.”

 

“Now,” Gordon stood suddenly, “Let’s go and find some more alcohol.”


	19. Chapter 19

 

Scott laughed as he pulled back from Penelope, shaking his head at her. The music slowed, fading into a more romantic song than the last. Glancing around the room he nodded towards where Gordon and Virgil were stood in a corner. 

 

“I think this is one for you and my brother.” 

 

She glanced around to where he was looking, grinning as she stepped back, “Perhaps he won’t stand on my toes as much.”

 

Scott laughed, nodding in admission, “I told you that I was just fine watching!” 

 

He watched her go for a moment before turning to leave the floor himself, spotting Jen sat on the bar stool he had left her on. Even from a distance he could tell her gaze was distant, looking off towards the tall windows of the room absentmindedly rubbing the swell of her bump. Stopping a short distance from her, he smiled to himself, still not quite able to believe that in a few weeks he would be a father. He could tell Jen was still adjusting to the idea, working out just how she would manage with not one, but two newborns. His heart ached at the thought of her worrying, he wished there was some way for him to simply persuade her. Grandma had promised him that she would come around once they were born. Dad had told him that it was holding them for the first time that changed everything, he’d always remember that. 

 

She visibly relaxed as he reached her, running his arm across the back of her shoulders and down her back as he kissed the top of her head. Her head found his shoulder as she sighed and took his hand with a smile, “Did you have a good dance?”

 

He scoffed with a shake of his head, “Only stood on her toes a dozen times.”

 

Her hand reached up to cup his cheek with her palm as she laughed, “If we ever get married, let’s just skip the first dance, eh?”

 

Taking her hand he kissed her palm, “Agreed.”

 

When he looked back to her, she was frowning. He noticed her her back had straightened and her palm had stilled on her belly. 

“Jen?”

 

She didn’t look up to him straight away, letting out a long breath before pursing her lips. He waited another moment before prompting again, “What is it?”

 

“I think I need to go back.”

 

He frowned hand tightening around hers, “Ambulance or car?”

 

She stood slowly, taking his arm for support, “Perhaps, an ambulance… just to be safe.”

 

He pretended her smile wasn’t too tight as he kissed the top of her head and turned to guide her out of the ballroom. On the dance floor, he caught Gordon’s gaze, giving a small nod as they left.

 

***

 

The noise of the party was distant as he relaxed back in the armchair, Alan was sat on the rug at his feet, lounging back to stare through the glass roof of the room at the stars in the clear night sky. John nudged him with his knee as he pointed, “See Saturn up there?”

 

Alan nodded, “It would be better if we were at home,”

 

“If we were at home it would be a completely different sky,” John stated, stretching his legs out, “But yes, we’d be able to see it much better.”

 

Alan sighed as he folded his arms behind his head, John could just see the frown on his face as he pursed his lips for a moment.

 

“What?” He prompted quietly, using his toe to nudge his younger brother. 

 

Shrugging, Alan looked down to his socks, picking at a loose thread on his toe, “Do you think I’ll be okay at College?”

 

John frowned, not sure where the question had come from or why Alan would feel like he needed to ask it, “Why do you ask that?”

 

He was quiet for a long moment, messing with the thread on his sock. Had it have been any of his other brothers, John would have nudged him again. The trick with Alan though was to take the time to wait for him to be ready to talk. 

 

The younger brother sighed, finally letting go of the thread as he looked up to the sky, “I just--

 

“Scott’s just rushed Jen back to the hospital.”

 

Both turned at the sudden intruders, eyes wide with shock. 

 

Alan was the first to react, sitting straighter as he asked, “Is she okay?”

 

Penelope shook her head, sitting on the stool by him, “It’s too soon to say, it could just be nothing.”

 

“I don’t think they’d have taken an ambulance if it were nothing,” Virgil offered, rubbing his face with a groan. 

 

Kayo brushed into the room, slightly breathless, “Grandma has gone down to meet them, she said we should stay here and enjoy the rest of the evening.”

 

“Ha!” Gordon’s bark of laughter was loud and involuntary, “She really expects us to do that?”

 

He looked up at the the noise of someone clearing their throat, a tall, broad man filling the doorway. Raising an eyebrow he looked to Kayo with a grin and a nod of approval. 

 

“If I may,” Grant offered, “Your Gran’ma probably has a point, it could just be nothing and you’d all be spending your night in a hospital for nowt,”

He glanced around between them all, scratching the back of his head, “I have nae had a tipple tonight, so if it were needed I could always drive yous there.”

 

Penny nodded with a tight smile, “I think that’s quite the idea, thank you Grant.”

 

Nobody missed the way Kayo smiled up to him. 

 

“Well,” Virgil sighed, “Can’t really say I’m in much of a mood for a party now.”

 

Grant winked with a grin and a nod, “How’s ‘bout we go and raid the bar downstairs and fetch some up for our own private party?”

 

Kayo smiled at Virgil’s low chuckle, she glanced between the pair before slipping further into the room to sit on the arm of John’s chair. In the corner of her eye she caught Penny turning towards Gordon and gave her a knowing look.  

 

Penelope ignored Kayo’s look as she looked to Gordon with pursed lips. He frowned at her as he wrapped an arm tighter around her waist, “What is it?”

 

“How about we go upstairs?” Penny murmured to him, running her hand down the front of his shirt, “I don’t want your back to get sore.”

 

He knew exactly what she was implying as he raised an eyebrow at her. When he had made the exact same suggestion earlier in the evening he had been shot down with the warning that someone undesirable might see. Not that he could see why it mattered, their activities weren’t exactly unsavoury. Okay, so there had been that  _ one _ time but that had been down to her, and there was no doubt that anyone else could have possibly noticed. Other than that, things had always stayed strictly, clothes on. 

 

“I wouldn’t want anyone to notice,” He teased with a grin, running his hand down her arm as he took her in again.

 

Her dress was beautiful, long and floaty around her legs but agonisingly low cut down her back. It was obvious she had chosen it purposefully, teasing now that he was officially cleared to start a more intense training regime. Yet when he had asked she had refused and so he was ready to play her game. 

As she looked up to him her gaze hardened, so deep and intense that he had to look away even as his hand tightened on her hip. He didn’t need to guide her as she shifted her stance so she was stood more in front of him, her smile all too knowing as her fingers trailed lightly up his sleeve. 

 

“Screw anyone noticing,” she uttered as she rested her hand on his shoulder. He had to bite his lip to stop himself from groaning at her change in tone. 

 

“We could--” Penny was cut off by a chime from the centre of the room and a hologram filling the space.

 

“International Rescue, we have a situation.”


	20. Chapter 20

“It can’t be good,” Jen whispered leaning her head back against the pillows on the bed with a sniff, “How can it be good if they’ve hooked me to all this,”

 

“Hey,” Scott scolded, taking both of her hands, “You just stop that, okay? Getting stressed won’t help anything.”

 

He could see her still looking to the machines and monitors as she blinked hard against the tears he could already see forming. Her lip wobbled as she pulled a hand away to wipe at her eyes, “I’m a failure and I’ve not even had them yet,”

 

“Oh nonsense,”

 

Scott smiled at the doctor as she entered, nodding to her in greeting, “June, sorry we couldn’t give you a night off.”

 

She smiled to him and nodded in return before looking to Jen, “Now young lady, you listen here, the fact that these babies are coming a few weeks early is nothing to do with you, you hear me?”

 

Jen looked to Scott for back up, giving an unconvinced nod as she did.

 

June hummed as she pumped some hand wash onto her hands, “You have all had a lot of unavoidable stress these last months, none of which could have been helped. Twins like to come early anyway, I think anyone in your position would be in exactly the same situation.”

 

Scott pursed his lips, wishing he could say something more as Jen sobbed, covering her mouth with her hand as she sniffed, “I’m scared.”

 

“You know what?” June leant forward, squeezing Jen’s leg as she did, “Lucille said just the same before she had Scott here.”

 

Scott had to duck his head at the thought, not sure if he wanted to laugh or cry at the reminder. There was a reason they had chosen Doctor June Grace in-particular, had her flown half way around the world for the job. Fresh out of college, he had been delivered on June’s first week as a qualified midwife. By the time Virgil had been born she had finished training as an obstetrician. 

 

“But listen,” June carried on, “She went on to have five wonderful boys, and I can say because I was there for all of them, that fear never went away but, Jennifer, it is  _ so _ worth it.”

 

Jen pursed her lips and nodded, looking to Scott as she squeezed his hand tightly. 

 

June looked between them with a nod and a grim smile, “Right, well, do you mind if I just take a look at what’s going on, see if they really are on their way or not?”

 

Shaking her head to June, Jen took a deep breath, trying not to think about all that was going on. Scott squeezed her hand lightly, drawing her attention to him as he murmured, “Listen,”

 

“Yeah?” She sniffed.

 

He brushed her loose curls from her face, knowing that she would inevitably want them tied back out of the way before long. She looked exhausted already, the makeup vanished somewhere between leaving the party and the ambulance. 

 

“Whatever happens tonight, or tomorrow, or in the next week, I love you.”

 

Her laugh was weak and tired as she nodded, “I know.”

 

“I just…” He hesitated, not sure she quite understood what she was saying, “... I just don’t want you to forget that.”

 

She nodded quickly again, her smile more genuine than it had been, “I won’t.”

 

“Right,” June sighed, snapping off the plastic gloves, “these two are definitely on their way.”

 

“So what do we do?” Jen asked, glancing from June to Scott. 

 

“We wait.”

 

The three looked around as the door slipped open. Scott smiled easily at his Grandmother’s entrance, grateful to have the support around.

 

“Grandma,” Jen smiled, shifting to sit upright, “You didn’t have to come!”

 

June slipped out of the room wordlessly, the young couple missing her slight nod to the Grandmother.

 

Scott shifted to stand, “I thought you’d still be at the party with the others,”

 

“I thought I would come along and see how you were doing.” She told them, handing a tray of muffins out to Jen, “Fresh from the cafeteria, I already tried one, they’re delicious!”

 

Jen laughed, accepting the offer as Scott frowned across the bed at his Grandmother, “What’s happened?”

 

They held each other’s gaze for a long moment, both too stubborn to back down. Scott knew his Grandmother, she never ate after dark apart from one reason. He knew she was smarter than to try and deny it, though he hadn’t expected her to give in to easily as she gave a small nod. 

 

“There’s been a tsunami in the North Pacific, Eos said it is the worst one that the world has seen for a very long time.”

 

Scott cursed quietly as Jen frowned, “Where has it hit?”

 

Grandma turned to the holoprojector at the end of the bed, bringing up a projection of the effect of the disaster, “Hawaii had enough warning to make some preparations, the projections show the West Coast of the States might have it rough over the next few days but nothing they can’t handle,”

 

“It’s the Philippines that has been worst hit,” Scott winced as he washed the projection shift in the opposite direction, “How bad are we talking?”

 

“Remember that time I told you about the Boxing Day Tsunami?”

 

Scott nodded, remembering reading of the disaster online at it’s fiftieth anniversary. It had reminded him of just how important their work was, and how much of a difference International Rescue made in such disasters.  

 

“They’re saying this is just as bad, perhaps worse. Your brothers are already on their way.”

 

Jen reached out to take Scott’s hand, squeezing it hard to draw his attention, “You have to go.”

 

He looked to her and gaped, shaking his head in disagreement, “You need me here,”

 

“And those people need you more,” Jen countered, glancing to the hologram, “I’m not going anywhere, but you can make a difference to so many people’s lives,”

 

It wasn’t an argument he could win, not in his heart. No matter how much he wished to be with Jen in that moment, he knew where he had to be. It was what he had signed up to when the family had agreed on running the organisation. They knew what they might have to give up and they knew it was for the right reasons. 

Jen obviously knew too. 

 

With a sigh he leant over to kiss her briefly, wishing it didn’t have to be a goodbye in that moment. She was first to pull away, allowing him one more peck before she shook her head and pressed her finger to his lips, “You have to go.” 

 

He nodded, kissing her fingertips, “I swear I’ll be back as soon as I can be.”

 

She smiled, squeezing his hand as she went for one last kiss on his cheek, “ _ Go _ , and be careful!”

 

“I love you.” He murmured, pulling away to back out the door, the hurt visible on his face. Jen bit her lip, feeling guilty that she wished she hadn’t sent him away. 

 

Grandma smiled gently to her, squeezing her shoulder as she sat down, “You didn’t have to let him go,”

 

Jen nodded, with a sigh, “I’d feel even more selfish if I’d have made him stay.”

 

Biting her lip she rubbed her belly at the ache that ran through her, looking to the door again with a sigh, “You kids have just got to wait for a bit longer.”

 

Grandma watched her wordlessly, hoping that Scott could keep his promise. 


	21. Chapter 21

Gordon sat straighter as the first flickers of sunlight reached over the horizon, slowly starting to dim Thunderbird Two’s search lights. Had he been at home, he would have stopped to appreciate the change in light and watch how the world went from the darkest gray to the most vibrant of colours. Yet he was out on a rescue, his first in months and one he strictly shouldn’t have been on. In a few minutes time the light would be a blessing, aiding their effort to find the survivors but he had a feeling that that day in the Philippines would never get truly bright, not after the catastrophe that had hit in the dark. 

 

The silence across the comm spoke volumes, it was rare for them all to be so quiet when there was so much going on. He put it down to focus, the first hours being critical in making a difference. 

 

“How’s it going?” He asked, hoping for anyone to answer. 

 

“Slow,” Alan sighed, “Real slow.”

 

“Can you swing round to the right?” Virgil asked, “We’re over in the east corner of the complex now.”

 

“Sure.” Gordon nodded, reaching to the controls of his brother’s ship only partly wishing he was down searching the hotel and leisure complex with them. 

 

He turned as an alert popped up to his side, frowning at the icon that had popped up, 

“Thunderbird Two to Thunderbird One, can you confirm who is aboard please?”

 

“Gordon?”

 

He pulled back slightly in surprised, “Scott?”

 

His older brother’s half dressed avatar popped up, “What are you doing here?”

 

Gordon laughed, “I could ask you the same thing.”

 

Scott shrugged as he tugged blue sleeves over his arms, obviously suiting up, “I asked first.”

 

“With you  _ and _ Jen off, we agreed I’d be more use piloting than sitting at Penny’s,” Gordon explained briefly, “You?”

 

Scott pulled up his zip as he grabbed his helmet, “Jen sent me, told me I’d be of more use here than there.”

 

Gordon nodded in agreement, “How is she?”

 

He caught the brief twist of his older brother’s face, a tell tale sign that things weren’t as okay as he was about to insist, “The twins are on their way, but it could be a while yet.”

 

“You do know that nobody would blame you for not being here?” Gordon pointed out, glancing back to his controls as a wind current caught the ship’s side, “You’re about to become a  _ dad _ .”

 

Scott paused with a sigh and a small nod, “I know, but this is my job, and these people need me.”

 

Knowing better than to argue, Gordon shrugged, “Your call, but if you need to get outta here, just say.”

 

He laughed briefly with a nod, “Will do little bro. Where am I needed?”

 

Gordon sighed looking to his readouts, “Kayo is out in Four along the coast where the worst wave hit, the fact she can get there tells you enough. John’s out coordinating survivors, sending them where they need to go, taking details contacting families,”

 

“Doing what John does best,” Scott smiled briefly.

 

“Yup.” Gordon nodded, “Virg and Alan are working their way up the hotels on this coast looking for anyone that’s alive. Grant’s taking them inland using the pods.”

 

“Grant came?” Scott asked with a frown, “But he’s…”

 

“GDF rescue, and a pretty damn good first aider,” Gordon told him, “Again, all hands on deck, you, me and Jen out of action.”

 

Scott gave in, knowing that Gordon was right. With the rescue being of the nature it was, the more hands they had to help, the easier everyone’s job was. That was why Jen had sent him, why he had given in and gone, why Gordon was piloting even though he should have been resting. 

 

_ Maybe this guy isn’t so bad after all _ , He thought to himself as he pulled on his full fingered gloves.

 

“Why aren’t you using the scanners on One?” He asked, glancing around his own ship.

 

“Decided that Two’s searchlights were of more value, people would see and call for help, Eos is directing us to those that do.”

 

He nodded in agreement, “Right, shall I set off on a grid search then?”

 

“Probably your best bet, pick up anyone you find and get onto John with it.”

 

“F.A.B.”

 

They passed each other a pair of sloppy salutes before both returned to silence, their attentions focussing elsewhere.


	22. Chapter 22

Gordon smiled as he set Thunderbird Two down in the shallowest water available, “I think that’s us about done here,”

 

Virgil sighed across the comm, “Kayo’s on her way in, she’s secured anything that might become a hazard if another wave hits. We can take her with us as we go. Have you heard anything about Jen?”

 

“Nope,” Gordon sighed, “Scott said it could be a while yet.”

 

“Hopefully--”

 

“Gordon,” Eos Interrupted, “I have detected further seismic activity in your vicinity, it is highly likely another Tsunami is imminent.”

 

He was already reaching for the controls, preparing to take up the module and take off, “Kayo, ETA to Thunderbird Two?”

 

“Not before that wave hits, I’ll ride it out, you guys get clear.” She responded, voice tight, “Are John and Grant clear?”

 

“Affirmative, I have alerted them to remain where they are.” Eos confirmed before Gordon could ask where they both were. 

 

His thoughts went to his oldest brother and a curse slipped from his mouth as he wondered where he was up to. Eos would surely know, she would have probably checked where he was and if he was in danger.

 

“Eos, Scott--”

 

“I have tried to contact but he insists he is busy in a hotel rescuing someone.” She responded.

 

“Scott’s here?” Alan asked as he took the seat behind Gordon.

 

“Yeah,” He uttered, pushing his seat back with a nod to Virgil for him to take the controls, “Jen sent him.”

Checking the readouts Gordon’s face twisted, “Kayo, are you sure you’ll be okay riding this out in four?”

 

“I haven’t really got much option,” She ground out through gritted teeth, “I’m down on the sea bed, as anchored and sheltered as I can get, don’t worry I’ll look after your baby.”

 

Gordon scoffed as he took the co-pilots seat, “You’d better!”

 

“I have set coordinates for you to pick up Scott, I doubt he will be able to reach Thunderbird One in time and so shall remote pilot the ship to a safe distance for everyone’s safety.”

 

“F.A.B, Eos.” Virgil nodded, taking the controls of both the ship and the situation, “Gordon keep trying to get on to him, Alan you’d best go down to the module and get a grab kit together.”

 

Gordon pursed his lips as he glanced to Virgil, waiting until the elevator down to the module had gone before he murmured, “Scott will be fine.”

 

Virgil hesitated in what he was doing, looking to Gordon with a slight nod, even though his mouth was tight, “The idiot had better be.”

 

*

 

His scanners had shown a single life sign in the hotel, which was reason enough for him to be down there. Finding it, however, was proving to be harder than expected.

The water had fried the hotel’s electrics, which in turn was interfering with his equipment. He had tried calling Eos in the hope she would be able to get a lock and direct him to whoever was there but there had been no answer. 

So, he’d resolved to the good old fashioned, shout and hope they’ll hear you. 

 

It wasn’t hard to listen between his calls, the early morning was eerily silent. The birds and bugs that should have filled the air with a symphony were all gone, leaving just the slosh of water and creaking of wooden beams as they strained under the shifted foundations. 

 

“Hello?” He called through cupped hands, “Anyone there?”

 

“Help!” A young voice called, “Help!”

 

He straightened, trying to figure out where the call had come from, “I hear you! Keep calling, where are you?”

 

“Help!” The should came again, heavily accented. Scott caught the direction and began to wade through the water towards where the shout had come from.

 

“I’m coming!” He shouted, “I’m on my way!”

 

_ English mustn’t be their first language, _ he thought as he listened for the calls again,  _ Damn comms being down in here _ . 

 

“Sc--t,” A call came through his sash at the thought, “w--ve imminent, y-- --ear,”

He shook his head, “Eos, I’m not getting you, I’ve found a kid, I’m just getting them then i’ll be out of here.”

 

There wasn’t a response from her as he reached the stairs, listening for the call again before he started a cautious climb. 

 

It was with slight relief that he reached the top, grateful that the stairs were stone rather than wood. He didn’t need to listen for another shout, the boy was there, pinned up against the railing by a beam that had fallen. He was crying, great sobs as he strained against the wood that held him in place. 

 

“Hey,” Scott crouched, reaching out to stop him, “It’s okay, I’m gonna get you out of here.”

 

The boy’s eyes were wide, glistening with tears in the low light. Part of Scott wondered why he was the only person there, the hotel otherwise abandoned. Eos had told him that a preliminary search of the area had already been carried out.

 

“Everyone gone,” He cried, grabbing at Scott’s arm, “All gone, all gone.”

 

His suspicions confirmed, Scott nodded, “It’s okay, I’m here now. I’m going to help you.”

 

He wished Virgil was there with the power suit, something to help lift and shift rather than just his own strength. 

 

“All gone,” The boy murmured again, swiping at his eyes. 

 

Scott sighed, moving to stand over the beam, attempting to lift it himself. He strained for a moment, putting all his weight behind him as he tried to push the beam clear. When his back twinged, he stood straight, knowing that it would be impossible for him to shift it alone. 

 

Stepping back he pressed his comm, “Thunderbird Two, are you still in the area?”

 

“Sc--t, g-- out!”

 

He shook his head, “I didn’t get that Thunderbird Two, I’ve got a kid stuck under a concrete beam, we could do with some heavy lifting,”

 

There was only silence in response, leaving him looking around the darkened balcony for ideas. If the boy hadn’t have been crying, if one of them had spoken more of the others language, he might have gone to find more help. He was obviously distressed, fearful, and leaving him alone again wouldn’t help. 

Scott tried to ignore that it physically pained him to see the child in such distress. 

 

“Okay,” He sighed, mostly to himself but hoping that maybe his ramblings would help calm the boy, “So it looks like we’re on our own here for the moment,” 

 

Looking up to the ceiling, he frowned, the first rays of daylight were stretching across the sky above them, beams of sun catching on the splintered hole in the roof. 

 

“That hole might be our ticket out of here,” He murmured, reaching to his wrist, “If I pilot Thunderbird One over here, I can drop a line and--”

 

He was cut off by a line falling between them, raising his eyebrows, Scott looked up again, “Hey Thunderbird Two, nice of you to join the party!”

 

Virgil’s voice was tight over Thunderbird Two’s loudhailer, “Secure it to the beam  _ now _ , there’s another tsunami on its way in!”

 

Scott didn’t need to be told twice, he took the line, securing it around the middle of the beam. Stepping back he went to the boy, reading to drag him clear as soon as the beam was out of the way. 

 

“Go ahead Virgil,” He instructed, watching the line go tight as the beam began to shift. Taking hold of the boy’s arm, he waited, watching as it lifted inch by inch. As soon as there was enough space, he ducked under the boy’s arm, lifting him up and clear of the beam.

 

“We’re clear!” He yelled, rubbing the boy’s back, looking to him in concern. The boy smiled, giving a slow thumbs up despite his tear streaked face. 

 

When he looked up again, Virgil was looking down from the belly of his ship, a spare harness falling through the air towards him. Scott held his hand up, wordlessly catching the cable attached before straightening out the harness. 

 

“Right,” Scott started turning to the boy, “Let’s get you into this, then they’ll take you up into Thunderbird Two, and I’ll be right behind you.”

 

“Hurry up Scott,” Gordon announced over the loudhailer, “I can see it coming.”

 

He pulled the harness at tight as he could on the boys skinny frame, nodding up to Virgil to draw in the slack. 

 

“You too,” Virgil yelled, “There isn’t time!”

 

Scott nodded, grabbing hold of the cable, checking the boy’s harness and clips as they began their ascent. Even over the roar of Thunderbird Two’s engines he could hear another low rumble. He willed the winch to move faster, to draw the boy clear of the hotel and up into the belly of his brothers ship. With his added weight though, he knew that it would take time -- time they didn’t have. 

 

“Thunderbird Two this is taking too much time.” He growled out as they leveled with the roof, “You can pick me up from the roof!”

 

He jumped before his brother’s could protest, but the quickening of the winch was clear as he landed on the planks of broken wood. In his rush he missed the twisted metal runner that should have been holding the wood in place, only at the noise of his suit tearing did he wince as the cold sharp edge pierced his skin. 

 

“Scott!” Gordon snapped, “Get clear  _ now _ !”

 

Looking around him, Scott shook his head, “Not exactly got many options.”

 

“Well  _ find _ something,” Virgil growled, “ _ quickly! _ ”

 

Scott looked around, praying for something to grab on to so he could secure himself. Behind him he could feel the shift of air as the wave headed for them, the rumbling getting louder in his ears. 

 

“Scott, grab!” 

 

Before he could process what his younger brother had said, he was scooped up in a cargo net. Grabbing on, he hooked his arm through one of the loops not needing to be told twice. Above him he nodded to the belly of his own ship, “Thanks for the lift Alan.”

 

Looking down again he had to swallow hard, the hotel was gone, the force of the second wave too much for the damaged foundations. Bile rose in his throat at the thought that he had almost gone with it.

 

He didn’t need to look at his comm to know that Virgil had opened a private line to him, his brother’s voice low and warning as he spoke, “I’ll be having words with you later.”


	23. Chapter 23

When they landed, Scott didn’t exactly want to leave the safety of his ship. He knew what Virgil was going to say to him, as much as he knew he needed to hear it, it wasn’t something he wanted to be reminded of in that moment.

 

“You coming?” Alan called from ahead of him, already heading to their brother’s ship. It didn’t exactly leave Scott much option, only to nod and follow him. 

 

“Nice catch by the way,” He told him as they walked, “I owe you for that one.”

 

Alan snorted, “You gonna let me fly your ship more often?”

 

Shrugging, Scott smiled, “Only the best for my ship, so I don’t see why not.”

 

“Alan!” Virgil called from ahead of them, his voice taking on the tone of command subconsciously, “Gordon’s taken the kid to the medics. Go and catch up with him, food, drink, back here in half an hour.”

 

Their youngest brother looked to Scott, dropping his voice to a murmur as he turned, “Good luck.”

 

Scott nodded sucking in a breath as Virgil called him, “Scott, medbay,  _ now _ .”

 

He was going to need that luck.

 

Virgil lead the way into the belly of his ship, when Scott caught up with him in the medbay he was already banging about in drawers and cupboards. He didn’t even look up as he commanded, “Strip.”

 

“Virg I--”

 

“ _ Strip _ .”

 

With a sigh, he obliged, stripping his uniform and base top off leaving him in just his boxers. He kicked them into the corner before hopping up onto one of the beds.

 

“Why?” Was all Virgil asked as he turned back to him, kit in hand. 

 

Resisting the urge to shrug, Scott sighed instead, “The winch wasn’t lifting fast enough, we’d have been caught by the water.”

 

“Gordon could have pulled up.” 

 

Scott raised an eyebrow, “You know that screws with the winch system.”

 

“Better than abandoning you on the roof,” Virgil uttered, drawing up saline into a syringe, “It’s a good job Alan insisted on piloting One.”

 

His shoulders fell as he sighed, only to tense again as his brother squirted the liquid into the gash on his arm. Virgil seemed to be taking far too much pleasure in cleaning the wound, but for once Scott would let him have it. 

 

“You’re about to be a dad,” Virgil started as he set the syringe down, “and I don’t fancy having to bring up those kids for you.”

 

“You won’t… don’t… that wasn’t going to happen Virg.” Scott protested.

 

Picking up an alcohol soaked swab, Virgil glared at him, “Really? Because for a minute back there I wasn’t so sure.”

 

He pressed the swab to the cut, pressing hard to elicit a curse from Scott. One glared at the other, daring each other to be the first to back down. 

 

After a long moment, Scott shoved his brother’s hand away. Snorting and shaking his head, “I was scared too you know? I didn’t exactly plan it to go that way.”

 

“So why did you do it?” Virgil pushed, taking a dressing out.

 

Suddenly he felt stupid. Small and childish with his admission. 

He knew that he had no reason to feel like that, Virgil would never scoff or judge at such thoughts or feelings, least of all when he was angry. So, he knew admitting the truth was probably the best course of action to take. 

 

“I had to save the kid.” He murmured, watching as Virgil placed the dressing, smoothing it down. Taking a breath he continued, “I realised that, his life was more important… not because he was a kid, but because if that were  _ my _ kid, I’d want someone to do the same. I found him, alone and scared and crying for help.”

 

Shaking his head, he looked down and swallowed not sure when the lump in his throat had formed, “It got to me… more than that kind of thing usually does. I knew I had to get him out of there, but it was like, whatever I did for him wouldn’t be enough. I guess with the twins on their way I got thinking about how I’ve got to always be there for them and protect them and… I just had to get the kid out of there.”

 

Virgil sighed as he stepped back, hopping up to sit on the opposite bed, “You can’t go around being a dad to every kid we meet just because you’ve got kids now.”

 

He was quick to nod in agreement, “No, I know. I don’t know why I suddenly thought it today.”

 

“Have you heard from Jen?”

 

Scott pursed his lips, looking to him comm as he shook his head, “Not since I left.”

 

“You’re going to be a good Dad you know? You’ve just got to remember to be careful, and look after yourself … no more being reckless Scott.”

 

He nodded quickly, looking up to Virgil with tired eyes, “I know Virg, honestly I do. I was terrified when I realised what I’d done.”

 

Virgil’s nod was slow, satisfied. Scott knew him well enough to know that although he didn’t say it, he would be quietly relieved at the admission. Relieved that he had finally come to his senses, that there would be no more reckless acts of heroism. At least not in the short term. 

It wouldn’t last, both were aware of that. Both knew Scott better than to know he wouldn’t still have his moments. 

Still, it was a start. 

 

Standing, Virgil went to the lockers, pulling out a clean t-shirt and jeans to throw at his older brother, “Get dressed, go back to London.”

 

“But--” Scott started to protest.

 

“ _ Go _ and be with Jen, she needs you now.” Virgil insisted, “Take One, we’ve not enough people here to make use of her.”

 

Scott set the clothes down, standing to reach out to his brother, squeezing his shoulder tightly. The passing look between them spoke a thousand words without anything being said. 

 

“Just remember you’re not on your own here,” Virgil murmured, “You don’t have to be able to do everything all at once.”

 

He had to grimace, knowing he was right and that was another habit he would inevitably have to get himself out of. 

 

“Yeah,” He sighed, stepping back, “We’ll see about that.”

 

“Go on,” Virgil told him with a roll of his eyes and a smile, “Call us later.”

 

Scott mock saluted as he picked the clothes up again, “F.A.B. little brother.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mildly graphic description of childbirth, chapter can be skipped and story still make sense

“Where the hell have you been!?” Jen snapped as he entered the room, barely looking up from where she was gripping the back of the chair she was leaning over. 

 

Scott ignored the comment, going over to rub her back gently, asking his own question instead, “What can I do?”

 

He saw her relax at his touch, her shoulders fell as her head dropped to rest against the back of the chair. Her eyes closed for a second as she sighed, “You’re here.”

 

“Yeah, the others decided I wasn’t being very helpful there,”

 

She looked up to him, frowning as she reached out to his shoulder, “Your arm?”

 

“Caught it on some debris,” He shrugged with his good shoulder, “Just a scratch really, Virg patched me up before he sent me back.”

 

She looked away, her arm going back to her stomach as her face screwed up and she rocked herself slightly. He could hear her cursing under her breath as her jaw clenched.

 

“It’s okay,” He murmured, rubbing her back. It felt pointless and useless, he wished there was something more for him to do. June had said she needed to rest, to lie down and relax as much as possible. He hesitated for a moment before he asked, “Why don’t you lie on the bed? June said that would he--”

 

“Nothing’s fucking helping!” She snapped at him, “Do you think I’d be like this otherwise?”

 

Her head fell back to the chair as she tensed again, Scott pursed his lips as he continued to rub her back, listening to her soft cries.

 

“It’s too soon,” She whispered, still rocking herself slightly, “It’s just too soon.”

 

He crouched, making sure she was looking at him as he took her hand, “Jen, remember what I said before I left?”

 

Reaching down, she took his hand, squeezing it gently, “Sorry, I shouldn’t shout.”

 

Swallowing, he could see her face shift to understanding, her lips pursed as she nodded, “I get it now.”

 

He stood to kiss her hair with a sigh, smiling at the long plait down her back, “Grandma do this for you?”

 

She nodded, “Just after you left, said it was better done then rather than waiting until i was like this.”

 

Scott smiled softly, “She’s done this enough times to know.”

 

“She went, said she’d be back as soon as she could, she had something to do.”

 

“Yes and I’m back now, looks like things are starting to move along,”

 

Jen’s smile was weak as she looked up, “Yeah, just a bit.”

 

Grandma looked over her shoulder as she held the door, “Looks like it’s a good job I caught you on the way in, June.”

 

The doctor nodded as she went to the port by the bed, taking down the tubing and mouthpiece, “How about some gas and air?”

 

She was quick to shake her head, “No, I don’t want any drugs, I’m fine.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Scott uttered with a shake of his head at her, “Jen.”

 

“I  _ don’t _ .”

 

He sighed, knowing what her stubbornness stemmed from. It had been a point of his to discuss the option of drugs with her after a class what felt like months ago. Too much else had been going on though, and the discussion had never happened as he had hoped. Ducking his head he whispered in her ear, “You are not your parents Jen, it’s not going to hurt you or them, I promise. Just have some gas, it’ll help, trust me,”

 

“I’m scared,” She whispered, pressing her head to his shoulder, “I’m so scared,”

 

Scott held her tight, rubbing her back as he rocked her gently, “It’s okay, you’re going to be okay,”

 

She looked over her shoulder to June offering the gas, looking back to him with a sniff, “You promise?”

 

“Did I never tell you?” He asked softly, wiping a tear from her cheek, “That time I broke my arm out on a rescue? I had it then,”

 

She laughed weakly, “That time you rang me from the ambulance?”

 

He nodded with a smile, “Yeah, I was alright then, wasn’t I?”

 

Biting her lip she nodded, closing her eyes as she tensed again. Scott held his hand out for June to pass him the mouthpiece, slipping it over to Jen’s hand as she cried out. 

 

“Just take nice deep breaths of it,” June told her gently, “then blow out hard,”

 

It was a relief when she finally took a few breaths of the gas, he felt her relax in his arms, even as she tensed slightly. 

 

“Better?” He murmured softly, watching her carefully. 

 

Her nod was slight as she leant more against him, holding his arm slightly tighter with her free hand. Wrapping his arms tighter around her, he looked to June, noting that Grandma had quietly left them alone. 

 

“She thought you’d prefer some privacy.” June told him before tilting her head slightly, “Jen? Do you mind if I take another look?”

 

Jen turned slightly, her legs wobbling as she tried to pull away from Scott. He kept hold of her arm, waiting for her to steady herself as he watched her.

 

“I need to sit,” She breathed, arm flailing slightly as she reached to the chair, using it to support herself as she sunk to the floor in front of the seat. Scott followed, stepping over her so he was sat behind her in the seat, still automatically going to rub her back.

 

“No,” She tensed, pulling away from his touch, “Please don’t.”

 

Her hand reached up to his, taking it and squeezing tightly. Leaning forward he could see her face had screwed up as she took another long breath on the gas. 

 

“Can you get up on the bed for me Jen?” June asked, “Just so I can check everything’s okay,”

 

Jen leant her head against Scott’s knee, giving a slight shake as she did, “I wanna stop here,”

 

He kissed the top of her head, wishing he could give her everything she wanted in that moment. The twins were coming early though, and he didn’t want them to miss a check. 

 

“Come on love,” He murmured, hooking her hands under her arms, “You’ll be comfier up there,”

 

She protested softly, more of a whine than a cry as he lifted her to her feet and guided her to the bed. Her hand tightened around his arm as she sat on the edge of the mattress, cursing loudly she felt around for the gas, taking the deep breaths she had been instructed to as Scott helped her sit up on the bed. 

 

“Just put your legs up Jen,” June instructed, “Let me take a look.”

 

She looked to Scott as she rested her head back against the pillows propping her up, “I love you,”

 

He laughed at how soft and dreamy her voice was, brushing a stray hair from her face as he took her hand in both of his, “I love you too sweet,”

 

She held up a finger to stop him as she took another breath of gas, “I hadn’t finished!”

 

“Oh,” He chuckled, “I’m sorry,”

 

“I love you,” She started again, “But I really,  _ really _ hate you right now, too.”

 

“You’re doing really well Jen,” June smiled, interrupting before Scott could answer, “Number one is almost here!” She looked to Scott, “I’ll just nip and get a team.”

 

He nodded before looking back to Jen, “You can’t just blame me, love,” He told her, “I know they were an accident,”

 

“Your accident,” She chipped in before biting on the mouthpiece as she breathed in, “You were the one on the implant.”

 

Laughing with a shake of his head, Scott pulled the chair over to sit by her head, “I seem to remember that our deal was you had to bring the condoms if we were planning on drinking?”

 

She grinned as she looked to him, “Well maybe I forgot them on purpose!”

 

He knew it wasn’t true, she probably wouldn’t remember the words in a few hours. Terrified was what he had felt when she had finally told him she was expecting, terrified that she didn’t want the child, or worse, that she would hate him for it. 

 

“I don’t think so,” He murmured, “You never forget them,”

 

“Never going to again.” She sighed, eyes drifting as her hand dropped from next to her mouth to the bed. 

Scott looked up as June returned with a number of other nurses, dropping his voice slightly as he asked, “How long?”

 

June shrugged, “Your guess is as good as mine, with all the advances in medical science how, when, and how long this all takes is still a mystery,” She turned to a cupboard and took a tray out, “I don’t imagine she’ll be much longer though now.”

 

Scott looked back to Jen, squeezing her hand as her face screwed up, the hand that had dropped the gas instantly going back to her mouth for a long drag of air. 

 

“You can do it love,” He murmured, “Almost there.”

 

Her glare was hard and stern, the way her mouth clenched didn’t do much to help the look and he knew to just shut up. 

 

She leant her head back again, “You said we’d go to the ranch for a week or two,”

 

Scott nodded, it hadn’t felt quite right to simply return home after the twins had been born. For a while he wanted it to just be his own little family, both of them would need chance to adjust, to learn all the new things in their own time with some space. 

The others had agreed it would probably help, less crowding, less offers for help, just the pair of them and the two newborns. 

 

“How’re we gonna get there?” Jen asked, “It’s a lo-ong way to ‘merica.”

 

He smiled, “Grandma’s already sorted the paperwork, we just need to finish it tomorrow, then Aunt Val has offered to fly us there,”

 

“What’s it like?”

 

Of course, Jen had never visited the ranch in Kansas, she had only joined them at Roca on a training weekend. It seemed to distract her as he talked, telling her how much more beautiful it was than the dusty red plains of Roca. How the fields spread for miles and the breeze blew the corn in summer. When they got there he imagined it would be wet, perhaps there would be snow. 

She listened and asked as he talked, only pausing intermittently with the pain thanks to the gas.

 

He paused as her hand tightened around his, her face screwing up as June went to her. He’d forgotten about everyone else in the room, he imagined Jen would have too. Their attention was drawn right back though as June told them, “Right Jen time to push, next contraction bear down hard.”

 

“Hear that?” Scott smiled as she whimpered, “Number one is almost here!”

 

Jen laughed slightly as she took a breath, biting her lip, “Okay.”

 

He willed her on with everything he had as her hand crushed his. The moment seemed to go on forever, her hand never letting up as her head fell back to the pillows. Her face was twisted, her jaw taught with pain despite never letting the gas leave her mouth. 

His stomach clenched for her, he wished he could do something more for her. Knowing she hurt and he could do nothing made him feel helpless. It terrified him, the sight of blood down the bed,  _ her _ blood, she was hurt and bleeding and he could do nothing. 

It made him feel a little bit sick. Wasn’t he meant to protect her? To love and protect and care for her?

 

_ And all I can do is sit here and hold her hand _ , He thought to himself as she let out a final cry.

 

June cheered softly, drawing Scott’s attention as she held up  the baby, “There we go, a little girl.”

 

Scott laughed as he looked to Jen, his face falling as he caught the look on hers. Lip trembling and June turned away, she looked to Scott, “Why isn’t she crying?”

 

He smiled, shaking his head as he stroked his thumb over the back of her hand, “They don’t always cry straight away.”

 

Looking back to where June had turned away, he hesitated, hoping he was right with his comment.


	25. Chapter 25

Scott looked to Jen as she sunk further into the pillows, visibly exhausted despite only being half way there. 

 

“You okay?” he asked her gently.

 

“Lucy,” She whispered, “Where is she?”

 

His eyes went to the door as he pursed his lips. They had seen the squirming little girl for all of two seconds before June had taken her away -- something about premature and a specialist and checks. There hadn’t been chance for him to process it, too worried about Jen still and the fact that she had to go through it all again. 

 

“Here we are,” June returned with a smile, the baby bundled up in blankets in her arms, “Sorry that we were so long--”

 

“Is she okay?” Jen asked, pushing herself up more, “Is she--”

 

“She’s fine,” June smiled, handing her over to Scott, “I’ve checked with the specialist on the ward, he’s happy that she’s fit and healthy enough to not need anything else,”

 

Scott couldn’t help his small laugh as he held her, a sigh of relief escaping him as his shoulders fell. Her eyes were closed, fists held up close to her wrinkled face. Alan had once said that all babies looked the same, but he didn’t see it. Already it was obvious she had Jen’s nose and his dimples. He knew without a doubt that she was going to be beautiful one day.

 

“You’d never even know she was a preemie,” June smiled as Scott turned to Jen. He raised an eyebrow in offer, waiting for her response before handing over the bundle.

 

Jen’s heart pounded as she shifted to sit up. She had been building herself up to that moment for five months and knew that it was finally impossible to put off. In her head she knew that it was near impossible for anything to go wrong, but a worry had long since settled itself in her thoughts. 

 

“Got her?” Scott murmured as he began to slide his arms away, she barely nodded, too focussed on holding her to really respond.

 

All at once, everything seemed perfect and Jen couldn’t help the lump that rose in her throat as she brushed the baby’s cheek with her fingertips, “She’s going to be a heartbreaker like her Dad,”

Next to her, Scott chuckled as he ran his fingers through her hair, “With her Mom’s good looks.”

 

She couldn’t help the tears streaking her cheeks as she held her close. Exhaustion and pain were catching up on her, but she knew everything was right. All the worries she had dreamt up seemed so foolish and trivial when she was there, in her arms finally. 

“See,” Scott murmured, making her finally look away from the baby and to his smirk, “You’re a natural.”

She went to laugh, wanting to agree with his statement, but a sharp pain shot through her, ruining the moment as she leant forward.

“I think,” She breathed, “Number two wants their turn.”

 

Scott scooped the baby from her arms, smiling softly as June opened the lid of the incubator. It was hard to put her down, but he knew Jen needed him, “You’ve got to wait here for a bit princess, just whilst I look after your Mom,”

 

He looked up at June’s soft laugh, “You’ve clearly not lost your touch,”

Jen laughed from the bed, biting her lip as she looked to him. He went to her, taking her hand again and letting her crush his as she tensed. 

 

“You can do it,” He murmured, “What do you think? Twin girls? What will we call them then?”

 

She laughed through the ache as she wiped at her cheeks, “What was your Mom’s middle name?”

 

“Show me if we need it, then I’ll tell you,” He bartered. 

 

Jen snorted, “You’re trying to  _ bribe _ me into pushing this baby out?”

 

He shrugged, “Something like that.”

 

“Again with the pushing Jen, just like last time,” June encouraged. 

 

Jen sighed as she took a breath of gas, “Do I have to?”

 

“Too late to do it any other way now.” June told her, catching Scott’s eye with a smile. He gave a small nod to the volume of blood on the sheet, receiving a calm smile and nod in return from the doctor. She obviously wasn’t worried, so apparently he had to reason to be. 

 

“I can’t,” Jen sighed as she shook her head, “I can’t do any more,”

 

“Yes you can,” June told her, “Come on now, just a little more,”

 

Scott squeezed her shoulder, kissing the back of her hand before he spoke, “Just think Jen, another little one just like Lucy, then you can sleep to your heart's content.”

 

She looked past him to the incubator, her lips pressing in a thin line, “Lucy,”

 

“As soon as you’re done here,” Scott promised, “Come on now,”

 

Her glare was hard again as her shoulders fell, but she complied, crying out as she pushed. 

 

“That’s it!” June encouraged “Keep going, just a little more my love,”

 

Scott winced at the tightness of which she was squeezing his hand, wondering briefly if she would manage to break it before she had the second baby. 

 

He would never get to find out as a cry broke the air and June cheered again, “You’re done Jen, that’s it done, you’ve got a little boy.”

 

Jen sobbed as she fell back against the pillows, collapsing entirely in exhaustion. The gas pipe clattered to the floor as she relaxed. Scott leant over her, pulling her head into his chest as he rubbed her back. 

“It’s okay,” He murmured to her, “You’re fine, you’re fine sweet.”

 

“I’m just going to take him to get checked,” June told them, “Jen, you just take a breather, you can get cleaned up in the bathroom if you feel up to it?”

 

“Yeah,” She sighed, but Scott could tell she wasn’t really paying attention. He nodded to June with a smile, mouthing his thanks to her as she left. 

 

“Lucy,” Jen murmured, shifting to sit up, her arm reaching out to the incubator. 

 

Scott took her hand, guiding her off of the bed, “How about we clean you up in the bathroom?”

 

“I’ll help her with that,” A nurse interrupted, “Why don’t you go and fetch some drinks?”

 

He wanted to protest, to insist that he could help and do something of use finally. The look the nurse gave him though, spoke volumes, and left little room for argument. 

 

“Some juice would be good,” Jen sighed, her hand slipping from his, “And some more of those muffins your Grandma brought,”

 

He laughed softly, nodding, “Okay.”

 

Glancing at the bed as he turned to leave, he hesitated, another nurse smiled to him kindly, “I wouldn’t worry, it’s only a pint and a half, it just looks worse.”

 

He swallowed, forcing a smile as he nodded and went to leave, hoping he’d find Grandma on his way.


	26. Chapter 26

“Grandma,” He smiled as he reached the end of the corridor.

 

She smiled back to him, shuffling along the seat she had taken, patting for him to join her, “How is Jennifer?”

 

Sinking down, he let out a sigh, “She’s recovering, the twins are getting checked over, but they all should be fine.”

 

He watched as she looked down with a sad smile and a slight nod, “Of course they came today.”

 

Scott frowned, looking out the window to the rising morning sun. He’d lost track of time, running from the party, to the Philippines, and then back, he wasn’t even sure how long he had been back. 

 

“What day  _ is _ it?”

 

Grandma reached out to him, patting his hand with a tired smile, “Eight in the morning, January Second.”

 

His shoulders fell, “January…  _ second _ ?”

 

He’d lost a whole day, missed the very start of the new year. All of a sudden it was the day of the year he hated most. 

But how could he hate it when, on that very day, so much joy had come to his world?

 

Bile stung his throat as he ran a hand through his hair. How could the world act so cruelly?

 

“I didn’t even…” He trailed off, “...When did that even happen?”

 

Grandma’s smile was tired as she patted his knee again, “You’ve had a lot on, perhaps this will help things?”

 

He nodded, sighing as he leant back in his seat, “I’m glad we all agreed against…” He shrugged, “...you know.”

 

She nodded in agreement, “So what names did you pick in the end?”

 

Rubbing his chin, he smiled, “Well, I guess I’ll have to check with Jen, but Lucas Jeff, and,” He paused, laughing slightly with a shake of his head, “and Lucille June.”

 

Grandma’s grin was bright as she sat straighter, “A girl?”

Laughing louder, he swallowed, “Yeah… yeah, I’ve got a daughter.”

 

Grandma pushed herself up, using the window for support as she straightened herself before holding a hand out to Scott, “Well I think that’s cause for cake!”

 

He followed her blindly, his mind still taken up with the realisation. It almost didn’t seem real for him, that he was a father -- that he had  _ become _ a father on what should have been his own Dad’s birthday.

 

When he was handed bottles of juice and a bag of cakes, he took them wordlessly, forcing a smile to the cashier as his Grandmother rambled on about one thing or another to fill the silence. He wanted to say something, sure that there must have been something else that he needed to say, but nothing came to mind. 

 

“Right,” Grandma started as they stepped out of the cafeteria, “You take those back up to Jennifer, and I’ll be along once I’ve spoken to your brothers.”

 

He nodded again, hesitating before he went as he looked to her, “Grandma?”

 

She turned to him with a smile, reaching out to pat his arm, “There’s nothing needing to be said Scott, it’s a day of celebration, we’ll all understand.”

 

He smiled to her, going for an awkward hug as he juggled the food and drinks in his hands, “Thank you, Grandma, I don’t know what we’d do without you.”

 

She laughed as she pulled away, waving her hand in dismissal, “You boys would get by just fine.”

 

*

Jen smiled as she pulled the hoodie further around her shoulders, still feeling cool despite the warmth of the room. Lucy didn’t seem to notice or care as her hand clenched around her finger squeezing tightly. 

 

“My beautiful baby girl,” She cooed softly, “Aren’t you now?”

 

She looked up as a incubator was pushed in through the door by June, “And here’s number two,”

 

Her smile brightened as she sat straighter, “Is he okay?”

 

“Oh he’ll be fine,” June assured her, “The specialist just wanted him to have a bit of oxygen supplementation, his lungs aren’t quite as good as his big sister’s.”

 

Looking back to the baby in her arms, Jen laughed softly, “Hear that little miss?”

 

“How are you feeling?” June asked as she settled the incubator next to the first one, “Better for a wash?”

 

Jen nodded, shifting to set Lucy in the other incubator, “Much, thank you. I just wish Scott would get back,”

 

June shook her head with a smile, “I doubt he’ll be long, the nurses like to send them off to give you some space to get your head together,”

 

Frowning, Jen pursed her lips, “It’s his head I’m worried about, I’m not sure he’s realised what day it is… today would have been Jeff’s birthday,”

 

“Ahh,” June sighed, perching on the bed, “Well, he’s got you and them now, I’m sure there’s plenty to distract him,”

 

Jen laughed with a nod, reaching out to stroke her baby boy’s cheek, “That’s very true.”

 

“Hey,” Scott interrupted as he pushed through the door, “Sorry I took so long…”

 

June smiled as she stood, squeezing Jen’s shoulder with a knowing look, “I’ll leave you both to it.”

 

Jen watched as he set the food and drinks down on the end of the bed, instantly distracted by the two babies in their cots. He leant over the pair, cooing softly as he reached in to both incubators. 

 

“Wait until everyone meets you pair,” He murmured, “They’re all going to love you both,”

 

What it was, she couldn’t exactly name, but there was simply something about seeing him with them that made her heart swell. His entire face softened as he interacted with them, the icey blue of his eyes not quite as sharp as usual as he watched them. 

 

“Still happy with the names?” She asked quietly drawing his attention away. 

 

He nodded, going to sit next to her, “Lucille June, and... Lucas Jeff?”

 

Jen caught the hesitation before their son’s name, making her turn to him in worry. 

 

Scott swallowed hard, swiping at his eyes as he sniffed, “I’m fine,”

 

“No you’re not.” She murmured, wiping his cheek with her fingertips. She didn’t need him to tell her what was wrong, the date alone answered that question. It was finally her turn to support him as they both watched the twins.

 

“He should be here, showing me how it was done, wanting to spoil Lucy rotten,” Scott took a breath, reaching out to the twin closer to him, “He’d have loved you, little lady. He’d have loved both of you,” His voice caught as he shook his head, “I wish he was here.”

 

Jenny sighed as she hugged him close, murmuring into his hair, “He’d be damn proud of you, remember that.”

 

He nodded silently, resting his head on her shoulder as he sighed, “You know, he always asked how long it would be before I married you and we were giving him grandkids.”

 

“Yeah?” Jen smiled, “Do you think that was just because all his babies had grown up?”

 

Scott laughed, nodding slightly against her shoulder, “Without a doubt.”

 

It was clear that talking was helping, she could see how his shoulders had dropped and his eyes seemed less heavy as he leant against her. The wound no doubt would be far from healed for him, not with the new reminder of what  _ wasn’t _ . At least she knew he wasn’t keeping entirely to himself though for once. 

 

“I love you.” She murmured, leaning down to kiss his hair. 

 

He snorted with a tired smile, “I love you too.”


	27. Chapter 27

Gordon glanced back to Alan, snoring away in the passenger seat of Thunderbird Two before he looked back to Virgil. He’d been quiet since they had finished up the rescue and Gordon had noticed significantly. Their talk from just a few nights ago was still fresh in his head, neither had expected to be flung into the situation so soon. 

 

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” He murmured, earning a look from his big brother. 

 

He shrugged, sitting back in his seat to put his feet up on the dash, “What? You said you were worried about it, and now it’s over with,”

 

Virgil rolled his eyes, reaching to shove Gordon’s feet from the dash “You sat up here and  _ watched _ ,”

 

Well he wasn’t exactly wrong. Maybe he hadn’t taken on his usual role in the rescue, but it was a start. 

 

“I came on the rescue,” He countered, “I thought it might help?”

 

Virgil sat back with a sigh, flicking on the autopilot as he did so. Gordon waited, folding his arms and raising an eyebrow in expectation. 

 

“I don’t know,” Virgil admitted, “I guess because I wasn’t expecting it, I wasn’t ready for it.”

 

That, Gordon could understand. Virgil liked to be prepared, to know what to expect and prepare the best he could. Rescues were one thing Gordon knew Virgil had learnt how to cope with, but he could see how not expecting his presence on the rescue could throw him.

 

“When’s your next meeting?” 

 

Virgil shrugged, “Meant to be today, I might just do it over comms once we’re back on the island.”

 

He had remembered as much, he had just wanted to check that he had realised what day it was. Maybe it was a good thing, assuming that he still wanted Gordon there. 

 

“Will you still…” Virgil started right on cue, “... if you feel up to…”

 

He didn’t hesitate in nodding, smiling as he reached out to bump his brother’s shoulder, “Of course I will, didn’t I already say that?”

 

Before Virgil could nod, the comm on the dash chimed, drawing even Alan from his sleep. Gordon laughed to himself as he flailed in his seat for a moment before he registered where he was. 

 

“Alright there bro?” He chuckled, not waiting for an answer as he looked to the comm. 

 

“Eos said you were all on your way to the Island,” Scott smiled across the hologram, “Where are the others?”

 

Virgil glanced back over his shoulder, “They’re just on their way up from the module,”

 

Right on cue, the elevator from the module arrived, Kayo first to announce their arrival, “Scott!”

 

She strode to the front of the cockpit, leaning on the back of Virgil’s seat, “How’s Jen?”

 

Gordon knew the smile on Scott’s face, it was one of knowing and relief. It wasn’t often he wore it, but Gordon had been on the receiving end of it often enough to recognise it. 

 

“I’m fine!” A laugh came from off the comm before the second figure popped up, “Me and the twins are fine.”

 

He felt the shift in mood around him, everyone straightening just slightly -- even John shifting just enough to show an eager interest. None of them were too eager to ask the key question though, not sure to believe that everything was really fine.

 

“Are they there?” Virgil eventually broke the silence, “Have you had them?”

 

Scott’s grin was wider as he nodded, glancing to Jen as he did, “Yep, seven twenty-four, and five to eight this morning they got here,”

 

“ _ And _ ?” Gordon prompted.

 

Jen laughed across the line, “And you’ll have to come and see yourself once you’ve refueled.”

 

Kayo scowled as Gordon laughed with a shake of his head, “You wicked, wicked woman, Jennifer.”

 

“I’ll second that,” Kayo nodded. 

 

“We’ll see you soon!” Scott called before cutting the comm.

 

Gordon spun in his seat, “So, final bets?”

 

“Two boys,” John murmured, “They’d have been too excited to tell us otherwise,”

 

“I agree,” Alan nodded, “You know what Scott’s like when he’s got news.”

 

Kayo shrugged, “I don’t know, it’s a pretty big thing, I think they’d tell us if it were two boys,”

 

Grant tilted his head as he looked to her, “So what are you betting?”

 

She hesitated for a moment, watching where the hologram had disappeared before she nodded with a sly smile, “One of each.”

 

“I’m with John and Alan,” Gordon shrugged, “Simple Tracy genetics.”

 

Everyone scoffed at his comment, Virgil shaking his head as he smiled, “I wouldn’t trust genetics for anything.”

 

Grant raised an eyebrow, “So, what are you betting Virgil?”

 

“I’m not,” He stated, holding his hands up briefly before returning them to the controls, “I know better than to bet against my family.”

 

Chuckling, Grant nodded, “Sounds sensible to me.”

 

Swinging his chair around, Gordon poked Virgil’s leg with his toe, “That’s Virg all over… mister sensible.”

 

Virgil shrugged, “Means I get to determine what the bet is.”

 

Gordon laughed, “Go on then, what are we going to win?”

 

Grant saw the grin on the middle brother’s face at the question. It was obvious he was apparently plotting something, some way to get back at the rest of his family whilst he could. He was glad that he wasn’t involved in the bet, already looking forward to bearing witness to the fallout of it all.

  
  



	28. Chapter 28

It felt almost wrong for him to be there on his own, the lights of the room were dimmed, and the noise of the ward outside muted by the soundproofed door and windows. Part of him felt like he was somehow cheating Jen out of having as much time with the pair.

Before she had fallen asleep, she had insisted he go and see them that she didn’t like the thought of them being alone when they were so new to the world. 

 

Grandma had been and kept him company to start with, she had watched and helped as he had fed each of them the expressed milk for the first time. Both had seemed so strong, so determined to do well despite their early welcome to the world. He could hardly believe that they had been born too early, that the doctors had wanted to put off their birth for at least another week. 

 

He had to smile as Luke’s hand grasped his little finger and clenched tight, “You’re so strong,” Looking to Lucy, he brushed her cheek, “Both of you are. True Tracy’s already and you’re just a few hours old.”

 

Behind him the hubbub of the ward became louder for a moment before quieting again, “In that case, I think we need to warn the world. Not only Tracy twins, but a little girl too, I think we’re all in big trouble.”

 

Smiling to the woman, he shrugged, “I’d stand up for you to sit down Pen, but someone’s got hold of me,”

 

She laughed softly, waving her hand in dismissal at him, ‘Not to worry, how are they both?”

 

“They’re amazing,” He murmured, “I mean, they want to keep them in for a couple of days to make sure they’re okay, but they both seem to be fighting fit and…” He trailed off as he looked to the pair again, “... and they’re perfect.”

 

Her hand was light on his shoulder, “I can quite see that, as you said, true Tracy’s. Jen was asking after you by the way, I said I’d send you back to talk to her about contacting Lina,”

 

Scott frowned, not following straight away about why they would need to contact their PR specialist. As far as he was aware, there hadn’t been anything in the Philippines for the media to snap up and latch on to. Unless there had been something after he had left, but he was sure one of the others would have told him if that had been the case. 

 

“About these two, Scott,” She added, “It was noted that you rushed off at the party, so of course the press have put two and two together--”

 

“And got four,” He nodded, finishing for her, “I see.”

Penelope nodded, “I’m afraid it was only a flying visit to tell you as much, I’m flying out to China to organise some charity for the Philippines.”

 

“We’ll organise some donations and such once things have settled down,” He offered.

 

She smiled shaking her head at him, knowing that things would take longer than he would expect to properly settle down. Not that she would tell him, anything she told him would likely fall on deaf ears. He looked tired, heavy bags under his eyes and he slowness in catching on to the conversation the main clues to just how tired he really was. 

 

“You make sure you get some rest,” She told him, turning towards the doors, “Go back to the mansion and get some sleep.”

 

He chuckled and nodded, “I’ll talk to Jen, then I’ll go back to yours and sort myself out.”

 

Her nod didn’t seem quite satisfied, but she left him in peace to look back at the pair again, “That’s your Aunty Pen, I don’t think she’ll appreciate being called that though. Who knows what her and your Uncle Gordon’s relationship is exactly,” 

Brushing Lucy’s cheek, he smiled at the way her head turned towards him in reflex, he watched her for a minute, waiting to see if she stirred more. She seemed settled, content to just sleep. He would pretend that they were both listening though as he continued, “Maybe I should give him a talking to, if anyone ever messed either of you around like that, I would not be impressed.”

 

There was a gentle laugh from the door, “Scott, they’re a few hours old, I don’t think you need to lecture them about relationships for a few years yet.”

 

He smiled as he turned to Jen, shrugging guiltily, “No harm in getting it into their heads early on,”

 

She still looked exhausted, the plait had all but come apart over her shoulder, he could guess she had been messing with it on her way over. He was glad to see her in a wheelchair though, worried that she wouldn’t have made it walking. 

 

“Stop it,” June warned from behind Jen, “You have that same look on you as your father did when he was worrying.”

 

“I--” He started to protest as Jen took his hand and squeezed it gently,

 

“We thought they might be hungry again, June said they took well from the bottle before so they’re happy for me to try,” She told him.

 

“Remember,” June patted her shoulder, leaning down slightly, “Don’t be upset if they don’t take, it’s not always something that comes first time.”

 

Jen nodded, “How are they both?”

 

Scott looked back to the two incubators, “Lucy seems less settled, reacted when i brushed her cheek,”

 

“Her first then?” Jen asked looking from him to June. 

 

June nodded, “Classic signs of hunger, you’ll learn to pick them up as you go.”

 

Scott opened his mouth to speak but caught himself, instead turning to take Lucy and pass her to Jen. She probably wouldn’t appreciate his thoughts about how grateful he was of his own mother teaching him. At the time he had just seen it as passing comments, guiding him on what his baby brothers needed at any given time. Stood with his two newborns, he could understand it was a headstart she had given him. 

 

“You’re so tiny,” Jen murmured as she held Lucy, “Now, what’s your Daddy been telling you whilst I’ve been asleep? I wouldn’t listen to everything he says,” 

 

“Just...” June murmured, reaching to help adjust her hold on the baby as she fed, “... there we go, perfect.”

 

He had to smile as he watched, she might have looked exhausted and unkempt, the oversized fleece -- that he was sure was his -- falling off one shoulder, but he couldn’t have imagined anything more beautiful. And, as she had said herself, he was a  _ dad _ . 

Despite having been sat with the pair for hours, it still hadn’t sunk in. The two beings that he had helped make were now in the world and entirely reliant on him and Jen. Two children that he was a  _ father _ to. 

 

“I’m a Dad.” He breathed, with a smile, making Jen look up with a laugh before she looked back to Lucy, 

 

“It sounds like Daddy hasn’t got the idea in his head yet Luce, shall we just keep saying Daddy until he does? What do you think?”

 

He laughed with her, “Daddy to a little girl too,” Shaking his head he smiled, “That’ll take some getting used to.”

 

“Less than you think.” June offered, still watching the baby. 

 

“She’s falling asleep,” Jen murmured, her voice dropping instinctively, “What do I do now?”

 

June reached around, lightly brushing Lucy’s food with her fingertips, “See if that wakes her a little, she might take some more, if not we’ll leave her.”

All three turned at the sound of commotion outside, Scott shifting to see what was going on. 

 

“Uh oh,” He sighed, “Looks like trouble is here.”

 

“You’d best go and see,” June told him with a smile, “They will no doubt want to meet their new niece and nephew.”

 

“I won’t let them stop long,” Scott sighed, “I think today’s been busy enough as it is.”

 

Jen nodded, “You’re sure it’s alright June?”

 

“Just briefly.” She assured them, “I doubt anything will wake her now if she’s settling.”

 

Scott nodded, slipping out of the door, pausing to take a breath before he headed to the ward entrance. 


	29. Chapter 29

Gordon was protesting as Scott neared them, arguing with whichever poor soul on the desk that had drawn the short straw. 

 

“We went  _ home _ and got  _ changed _ for this!”

 

“I’m sure the twins will be honoured,” He responded, deadpan. 

 

He caught the shift in all their faces, from disappointed worry to delight and relief. Turning to the man on the desk he smiled apologetically, “June said they could come through for a few minutes, then they’ll be out of your hair.”

 

“We won’t all come at once,” Kayo added.

 

Scott glanced over the five of them, “Where’s Brains and Grant?”

 

“Gone to get food,” Alan groaned, “We’ve not eaten since… when did we eat?”

 

John cuffed him around the ear, “Be patient.”

 

Scott laughed, turning slightly back towards the ward, “Well, who’s coming first?”

 

Kayo nodded to Virgil, a silent conversation passing between then that Scott just managed to pick up on. He made a mental note to catch up with his brother later, not sure if that would be enough of a reminder or not. 

“Go on Gordon,” John nodded, “See who’s won the bet for us.”

 

Their brother laughed loudly as he stepped forward, “With pleasure.”

 

Scott led them down the ward to the secluded end room tucked away in the corner. He knocked lightly on the window as he passed it, announcing their arrival. 

 

As he stepped into the room, he looked straight to the two cots, the babies swapped from when he had left, Lucy asleep in hers whilst Jen fed Luke. She smiled up at him, looking around to the two brothers as they entered. 

 

“If you’d have said they were feeding, we could have waited,” Virgil commented. 

 

Jen rolled her eyes, “Oh come on, you’ve seen as much when I’m in a bikini.”

 

Gordon laughed, “It’s a sight we’re gonna have to get used to Virg, no need to be embarrassed!”

 

“I’m not---” He sighed with a shake of his head, “Never mind.”

 

Scott smiled, catching Virgil’s eye as he gave a slight nod, “Don’t worry Luke, your uncles are always like this, you get used to it.”

 

Gordon’s face lit up, looking from Jen to the incubator behind Scott, “Luke and…”

 

“Actually it’s the other way around,” June commented, “Luke was second born.”

 

Jen laughed, “That’s very true June. So, what were the final bets boys?”

 

Virgil grinned with a shake of his head, already able to guess the reason for being kept in suspense for so long. He knew his eldest brother, and Kayo had been right, two boys was expected. One boy and one girl though,  _ that _ would be exciting news for the whole family. 

 

“Everyone but Kayo for two boys,” He smiled, watching how Scott’s face lit up with laughter as he spoke. 

 

Jen’s face, however, twisted as she looked to Gordon, “Well, once again she has well and truly kicked your backsides.”

 

His face fell as he looked from her to Scott, mouth agape, “What? No way! You mean…”

 

Scott stepped to one side with a nod, “Lucy and Luke.”

 

Virgil stepped past Gordon, clapping his hand to Scott’s shoulder with a grin, “God help us if she’s anything like her father!”

 

Jen laughed, “I think she’s going to be  _ everything _ like her father.”

 

“Oh I thoroughly plan on being the bad influence Uncle,” Gordon grinned once he had recovered, “Just you guys wait.”

 

Virgil raised an eyebrow, “That’s what I dread.”

 

“It’s what we all dread.” Scott agreed, “I dread to think what Kayo might teach them when they’re old enough!”

 

“We should let them come and see,” Virgil murmured, “Penny said we could stop at hers until morning, apparently there’s some presents on the table if you’ll come.”

 

Scott looked down at Jen’s hand on his arm, “And he is going to, aren’t you darling?”

 

He wanted to protest, so he could stop with her and the twins overnight to watch them and ensure they were all left wanting for nothing. Jen was giving him a look though, one that he knew wasn’t to be argued with. 

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Absolutely!” She exclaimed, “Isn’t it tradition or something to wet the baby’s head?”

 

He brushed her cheek with his thumb, “But you’ll--”

 

“Go out with the girls when she’s not nursing,” Gordon cut him off, already going to shove him out of the door, “You’re coming with us!”

 

Jen laughed as Gordon chased him out, standing to return Luke to his cot with a sigh. Part of her missed the contact as she set him down, unused to not having them immediately with her.

 

“You’ll enjoy the peace,” June murmured to her, “and no more backaches or swollen ankles.”

 

Jen snorted, “I never thought I’d say it, but I think I might just miss it all.”

 

June laughed, “Oh you’re going to be just like Lucille!”

 

“What’s she said?” Scott asked as he entered with the others, glancing over his shoulder before adding, “And which Lucille are we talking about here?”

 

Jen looked to the girl asleep, her hands fisted up by her face, “Not this little madam for sure.”

 

Kayo’s face lit up, “A girl!” She laughed, going over to Jen as Alan’s shoulders fell. She looked into the cot, cooing softly as she looked to the baby, “Aren’t you a gorgeous girl?”

 

“No way! A girl?” Alan asked, going to lean over the cot. 

 

Scott looked to John, shoving his shoulder gently, “You alright?”

 

He could tell his smile was forced as he nodded, “You calling her Lucy still?”

 

Shrugging, Scott raised an eyebrow, “Only if you’re alright with it.”

 

John didn’t reply straight away, stepping forward to look in the cot that was getting less attention. He watched as he smiled at Luke, reaching to straighten something in the cot with the soft murmur of, “There you go little man, all tucked in.” 

 

“And a boy?” Kayo grinned, “Oh you boys are in for it!” 

 

“Virgil was saying,” Jen agreed as they all swapped sides, the three of them going to Luke as John went to Lucy. 

 

Scott watched him, how he looked at the girl in the cot, hesitating for a moment before reaching out to her with a soft smile, “Hey Lucy, aren’t you a beautiful girl?”

 

He smiled in relief, relaxing as John looked up to him and nodded, the final seal of approval he needed. 

 

“Hate to be the one to say it,” Alan shrugged, “But ‘cute’ isn’t really the word I’d use.”

 

Everyone in the room laughed, Scott patting his youngest brother’s shoulder, “One day you’ll understand Allie.”

 

“They’re gorgeous,” Kayo smiled, squeezing Jen’s shoulder, “Absolutely gorgeous.”

 

She turned to Scott, “But, I am under strict instructions to steal you away for tonight,”

 

“Please do,” Jen smiled, “I can finally have some  _ peace! _ ”

 

She laughed as Scott was dragged out for the others, sinking back down in to the seat with a sigh, quite content to watch the pair in silence for a while. 

Looking up at the light hand on her shoulder, Jen smiled to June, “I’ll make my own way back to my room in a bit.”

June nodded with a knowing smile, “I’ll leave you in peace.”


	30. Chapter 30

The kitchen of the manor was cool but my no means cold. The heat from the fire was warm against Virgil’s back as he took another sip of coffee from his mug. He snorted to himself as he set it back down on the table, smiling fondly at the green number two emblazoned on the ceramic.

They had been gifts from several years ago, a wind up to Penelope after they had once moaned about her fine bone china teacups. Perfect for english afternoon tea, far less practical for their morning coffees on the occasions the family stayed at the manor. 

At the time none of them had expected the mugs to get quite so much use as they were doing. 

 

He looked up from his coffee at the sound of movement down the hallway, a quiet shuffling  smiling as he shook his head as Scott entered. His older brother fell into the seat opposite him at the large oak table, head instantly meeting wood as he groaned, “That is the last time I ever drink with Gordon.”

 

“I’m sure you’ve said that on more than one occasion,” He murmured, pushing his chair back with a loud screech against the stone floor. Scott groaned again into his arms, covering his head as he did. 

 

“This time I mean it,” He muttered as Virgil turned to the coffee machine, “I am officially  _ old _ Virg, I have  _ kids _ .”

 

Virgil snorted, shaking his head as he watched the steaming liquid fill the mug, “Don’t let Grandma hear you say that.”

 

“S-s-say what?”

 

“I’m  _ old _ ,” Scott moaned, “an old old man Brains.”

 

Virgil raised an eyebrow as he set coffee down in front of his brother, “You’re still drunk.”

 

Brains pushed his glasses up his nose, “I w-wo-would ag-g-gree that you are still in-n-nebriated.”

 

“Stop using big words at this time of morning Brains,” Gordon groaned as he joined them, rubbing his head, “It’s too early for that.”

 

Virgil folded his arms, “I thought you weren’t meant to drink on your tablets?”

 

Gordon glanced up with a shrug, “I took them early, it’ll be fine.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Virgil knew there was no point in arguing; especially not with Scott playing the part of a bear with a sore head. For once he would let it slide, knowing there would be other chances for him to scold their younger brother. 

 

“Hurry up and get going,” He told them both, looking to Gordon first, “We have to fly home,” and them to Scott, “and you have to get ready to fly to Kansas.”

 

Scott shook his head against the table, “ ‘m not flyin’ anywhere today.”

 

Virgil snorted again, shaking his head at him, “Good job Aunt Val’s taking you tonight.”

 

He heard his brother’s curse as he left the kitchen. It wasn’t that he blamed him having a fun night, after the start to their New Year he didn’t doubt they had earned the night of merriment even if he hadn’t been in the mood himself. Perhaps it was unfair of him to be quite so short, it wasn’t their fault he was feeling uptight. 

Home was what he needed, he had convinced himself, once he got home and back to his piano things would be better. 

 

“You seem t-t-tired,” Brains murmured as he closed the bedroom door, “Is e-ev-everything alright?”

 

It was for the briefest moment that he looked up from the clothes he was folding, he knew his smile was forced but hoped that Brains wouldn’t notice. With a nod he looked back to his clothes as he replied, “I am tired, just still catching up from the rescue is all.”

 

Brains’ hand was hesitant, light on his shoulder as he murmured, “Why d-do-don’t w-w-we go b-b-back to bed for a f-f-few hours?”

 

Virgil shook his head with a sigh, “I need to shower and pack.”

 

The smaller man’s hand tightened on his shoulder, “N-n-no. You n-ne-need to s-s-st-stop and take a br-br-break.”

 

“I’m fine,” He persisted, reaching for another shirt, “Serio--”

 

“ _ Virgil _ .” 

 

It wasn’t often Brains sounded demanding, so on the few occasions he did Virgil couldn’t help but pay attention.

 

“Wh-w-what’s wrong?”

 

He didn’t really have an option but to sigh in defeat as he dropped the shirt to the bed, sinking down after it. 

 

“I thought I was doing alright,” He admitted softly, looking up as Brains sat next to him, “I was coping with Gordon being back in the field and everything, I was okay with it.”

 

“But?” Brains prompted after a moment, hand taking his in his lap.

 

Looking to their intertwined hands, he had to smile, it was a reminder of all he had at the end of the day. Even if his brothers were sometimes stupid and inconsiderate to his feelings, he always had Brains to anchor him when he got back home. 

 

“But Scott did something stupid and now i’m not so sure.”

 

Brains nodded, as if he had expected the admission, perhaps Gordon had spoken about it the night before after he had gone to bed too tired for their celebrating. 

 

“Did y-y-you t-t-talk to him about it?”

 

Virgil snorted, “Yeah, gave him hell about it whilst I was patching his arm.”

 

“He d-d-did seem somewhat re-re-remorseful about it last n-n-night.”

 

He raised an eyebrow, nodding as he pursed his lips. After all, Scott had said that he’d been scared too, it seemed that he had quickly come to realise that he couldn’t be so reckless any more. It would no doubt take him some getting used to, the reminder that he was a father of not one but two kids at once. 

 

It wasn’t so much that that was his issue, he knew Scott regretted his actions. Yet, he had barely slept that night for the reminders that flashed through his mind, one nightmare merged with a second. No longer was it Gordon’s lifeless body he was holding in the water. Blond hair had become brown, stained an almost black by the water that haunted his dreams. 

 

“It’s not that,” He admitted softly, “I had a nightmare last night, a new one.”

 

Brains didn’t respond straight away, no doubt waiting to see if he would elaborate without prompting. Yet as the minutes stretched on, he eventually asked, “Wh-what caused it?”

 

He shrugged, “I can only assume it was Scott being an idiot.”

 

With a groan, he fell back into the mattress, sighing at its softness, “I know he didn’t mean to, he said he regretted it too,” He thought about it for a moment, quirking an eyebrow to himself, “That’s probably why he let Gordon caljoy him into getting so drunk.”

He was suddenly pushing himself up off the bed, grabbing his towel from the chair in the corner. It would be impossible for him to get through to Scott any more than he already had done. Sure, he could go to Grandma and ask her to have a few choice words but he knew she didn’t need the stress in that moment. There was only one other person with the slightest chance of getting through to their big brother. 

 

“Wh-wh-what are y-y--you d-d-d-doing?” Brains asked, still sat on the bed watching him. 

 

It only stopped him briefly as he reached the bathroom door, smiling at the thought of seeing the twins again, “Going to see Jen.”


	31. Chapter 31

The blinds to the room were half open as he passed the window, and he took the chance to peak in, making sure that she was awake. He was surprised to find the room empty, bed covers pushed back, an empty cereal bowl on the table. 

 

“If it’s Jennifer you’re after, she’s down in the twins’ room,” A nurse commented as she passed him, “She said family was welcome.”

 

“Thanks.” He smiled with a nod, turning to head towards the room. 

 

The blinds were wide open, showing off the new mother with her child. He wasn’t sure why he was surprised she was feeding one of the babies, but the realisation made him hesitate for a moment. 

As she had said the previous night, they’d seen her in less around the island and Scott had never minded. Any other woman he wouldn’t think twice about it, but for some reason the fact that this was his brothers partner phased him. 

 

It was at that moment that she looked up and caught his eye, waving with a smile for him to join her. 

 

Jen raised an eyebrow as he entered, smiling softly at him, “As lovely as it is to see you, I wasn’t expecting you.”

 

He snorted, “Sorry for loitering, I didn’t want to disturb you whilst you were…”

 

She waved him off, “Don’t worry about it, you don’t have to wait you know, I’m not bothered with you guys.”

 

Virgil snorted, shaking his head, “I guess you’re right, we’ve all seen more of Gordon than we would have liked to.”

 

He looked to the baby in the cot, helpfully labelled as Luke, as he smiled and reached out to brush his cheek, “I don’t think your Daddy is going to be here for a little while yet, Uncle Gordy gave him too much to drink last night.”

 

Jen laughed softly, shaking her head, “He can be very persuasive can that brother of yours, I’m sure we can probably blame him for these two.”

 

Looking to her, he raised an eyebrow, “I seem to recall he wasn’t the one that was buying Scott some  _ very _ strong drinks that night.”

 

She couldn’t help the burst of laughter that escaped her mouth, startling the baby in the cot. Her face fell as she reached out to the child, “Wait your turn Luke, it’s okay.”

 

“Hey little man,” Virgil murmured, lifting him from the cot, “It’s alright now.”

 

Jen watched him with a smile, gently caressing Lucy’s back as she fed. The way he rocked Luke cooing softly was just natural. It wasn’t a surprise to see him adapt so well, it seemed all the brothers were capable with children. Once they returned to the island, it would be a relief to have the extra people on hand. 

 

He looked up with a raised eyebrow, smiling slightly at the look she was giving him, “What?”

 

Shaking her head, she looked back down to Lucy, “Nothing, nothing at all.”

 

He laughed softly, “What? Tell me.”

 

Watching him again she smiled, “Just you with him.”

 

She caught him looking down to the baby, his cheeks colouring a soft pink, “I’ve no idea what your momma’s talking about Luke, do you?”

 

“Oh come on,” Lucy murmured, “You’ve got a soft spot for them.”

 

His shrug was small but she didn’t miss it, even as he avoided her look. She had asked Scott if he thought his younger brother would end up with kids of his own, even then he had been quick to agree that he would. 

It was still to come from the horse's mouth though.

 

“Of course,” He smiled, “First niece and nephew, they’ll always be special.”

 

Shaking her head at him she smiled, “Not just that though, I think you’d be a great Dad.”

 

He looked up to her, eyes shining before he quickly looked away again, “Maybe one day.”

 

She couldn’t place what, if it was his tone of voice or the softness in his eyes, yet something warned her from pressing the matter more. He would talk when he was ready.

 

“I was going to ask you,” She started as she adjusted her top, Lucy having fallen asleep in her arms, “Scott hurt his arm--”

 

He snorted shaking his head, “That was what I’d come to see you about.”

 

Standing with Lucy, she set her down in her cot, watching and waiting to made sure she settled. Smiling softly to the little girl she looked back to Virgil, “What was he doing?”

 

He took the second seat in the room, his fingers automatically caressing Luke’s back as he held him. Now that her focus was solely on him, she could see how tired he was, eyes hollow and face drawn as he leant into the baby boy. 

 

“He found this kid, could have only been eight or nine years old, got it in his head…” He trailed off as she nodded, unsurprised by when she was being told. 

 

“That he had a duty to save this kid because he’s a dad now?”

 

It didn’t surprise her, she had expected just that from him. They had discussed it one late night after a rescue that hadn’t gone well, and she had told him exactly what she knew Virgil would have. 

Scott was Scott though, and she knew it wouldn’t be as simple as just telling him not to do something. 

 

“How bad are we talking?” She asked him, sitting back down with a wince, still feeling tender. 

 

Virgil shrugged, “He’s remorseful at least, so we’re not completely fighting him for once,”

 

Jen nodded, “I’ll talk to him when we fly tonight, hopefully it won’t take much to get through to him.”

 

Not with the twins as a reminder, she thought to herself. Looking to Virgil again she tilted her head slightly, “How are you doing though?”

 

He held her gaze for a moment, and she knew just what he was debating. It surprised her how they all seemed to think of her since having the twins, yes she was still tender and tired, but she was still a functioning human being. 

Maybe it took a moment, but he seemed to pick up on her thoughts, “Not great, having Gordon there the other day threw me off. I thought I’d have chance to psych myself up for it.”

She could understand the idea, but she was unsure of how she would cope if the situation was reversed, “Surely the hardest part is over now that you’ve been out with him again?”

 

Virgil shrugged, looking to Luke as he rocked slightly, “I guess, in a sense,” He sighed and shook his head, “It’s complicated.”

 

Folding her arms she raised an eyebrow at him, “You’re getting help though right? Talking to someone?”

 

It was a relief that he nodded quickly, his face relaxing as he looked to her. She had known it was a stupid question, Virgil was after all the most sensible of the five brothers. Yet she had had to be sure that he hadn’t let himself slip. 

 

“Good,” she murmured, “It’ll get easier with time I’m sure.”

 

He smiled again as he brushed Luke’s cheek gently, “We all owe you, I think the promise of these two has got us through the past few months.”

 

Jen laughed, looking to Lucy settled in her cot and then Luke against his uncle’s shoulder. Never would she have expected to feel such a mix of relief and joy at finally meeting the pair. Motherhood she had never expected to settle into quite so quickly. 

 

She smiled as she nodded, “I know I said otherwise plenty of times, but now, I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

 

His chuckle was soft as he crouched in front of her, holding out Luke for her to take as he began to fuss. She took the little boy, smiling at the brightness of his brown eyes as she leant down to kiss his head. 

 

“Despite everything,” Virgil sighed, “Neither would I.”


End file.
